Forever Is Ours
by GonnaGetThereSomeday
Summary: Elavan! Liz and Avan fanfic! I REALLY suck at summaries, so if you love Elavan, READ IT! Kk, thanks!  Rating may -HAS- change-d.
1. Secret

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Victorious or Liz Gillies. Or Avan Jogia. THAT is sad, actually, cuz we all know we want an Avan... ;p**

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was reading the new script in my dressing room, when Liz walked in. She looked angry.<br>"Hey, Liz. What's up?" I asked.  
>"Hey, Avan. Too much. What about you?" She asked in return.<br>"That doesn't fully answer my question," I began.  
>"Fine! I just ran into some 'fangirls' talking amongst themselves." Liz said angrily.<br>"About?" I persisted.  
>"I don't think that they knew that I was listening, but they said that you and Victoria are perfect for each other!" She continued.<br>I stood up. Liz wasn't the jealous type, so I knew there was more behind this, but I wouldn't push it until she wanted to tell me. She looked at me.  
>"They're right. Vic's closer to your age, and she's prettier and she has the better voice...I don't understand why you don't just...then we wouldn't have to keep this secret..."She trailed off sadly.<br>I crossed my small dressing room to her and wrapped my arms around her.  
>"Don't say that. You know that you're beautiful, and you're voice is amazing! And as for age, I don't live by numbers, Liz." I said and lowered my head to hers, our lips meeting in perfect time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews would be nice, but even if you don't like it, Imma continue anyway! So, the next chapter will be longer, don't fret! Haha, I love that word...kk, bye! Plz review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Make It Last

**Disclaimer: Dan better watch out. I got me some new scissors. _Then _I'll own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't <em>believe<em> those fangirls. But, the more I thought about what they said, the more I saw truth in it.  
>Avan kissed me. After all the kisses we had shared, on-screen and off, the sparks <em>still<em> coursed through me like nothing else.  
>"Feel better now?" He asked.<br>I smiled and nodded. "Good," He said. "Because you missed the reading. Dan's not gonna be happy."  
>"I know. I didn't mean to, it's just that what they said got to me. I <em>love<em> you, Avan, and I don't want you to be unhappy with me, if you could be happy with Vic." I said, waiting for him to agree then run into her arms and kiss her and tell her that he loves her.  
>"To be honest, Liz, I don't think I've ever been happier than the time we've been together. I'm not gonna drop the best thing ever and run to Vic, because people think she's perfect. She's not. No one is! But, Liz, to <em>me<em>, _you_ are." Avan said softly. "Besides," He added. "Bade has the largest fanbase!"

I smiled at him and he kept his arms around me. He traced patterns on my back as we stood there, just content in each other's embrace. He kissed me again, then trailed kisses down to my neck. He began to kiss _that_ spot when there was a knock on the door.

"_Fuck_," He muttered and our bodies separated. I almost yelled at the loss of contact, but I knew how to restrain from getting angry because of that. We'd had to keep our relationship a secret for some time now. I sat in one of the chairs and grabbed a script. Avan's still lay abandoned on his chair.

He opened the door, as I began to read the script. "Yeah?" He said.

* * *

><p>Avan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah?" I said opening the door to see who it was.<p>

"Hey, Avan!" It was Victoria.

"Oh, hey Vic, whatcha need? Liz and I are in the middle of going through our scripts together, since she missed the reading." I said. I was slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Um, Dan sent me here. He told me to tell you that we are going to do another rehearsal in about fifteen minutes." She said apologetically.

"It's fine, and thanks. We'll be there then." I told her.

She nodded, clueless, just like the others, then left. Nobody had wondered in the whole time that we had secretly been dating, why Liz spent so much time with me in my dressing room or hers, or why she always posed in pictures with me. Why I was never afraid to just grab her by the waist or for us to mess around, or why our kissing scenes for Beck and Jade always were so natural and easy.

I closed the door behind her and sat down in my chair. I looked over at Liz and she flashed me one of her true, happy, smiles.

We went through some of our lines, but Liz and I already knew them by heart. As we read for a couple of minutes, I kept glancing at her. She looked so gorgeous when she pulled her hair behind her ear, and bit her lip.

"God, Liz!" I said in the middle of one of my lines.

"What?" She asked worried.

"I wanna kiss you _so bad_ right now!" I said, desperately trying to control myself.

She smirked a Jade smirk and said, "Then do it, but we only have five minutes, so make it last."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, if you like it, keep reading and great! If you don't like it, I have an idea on where you could shove that opinion, but since I feel like being nice right now, I won't say it. Yet.<strong>


	3. Willing

**Disclaimer: Still considering introducing Dan to my scissors...I ever so sadly don't own Victorious or any of the people/characters/props. But I still have my mind!**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Avan stood up quickly, carelssly dropping his script to the floor. He crossed over to me and pulled me up. Passion coursed through my veins as our lips met and he ran his tongue lightly over my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I wasted no time in willingly granting.<p>

Both of my hands were tangled in his hair, and I was tugging slightly. One of his hands was in my hair, the other on my lower back. Both of us were trying desperately to pull one another as close as possible.

He bit my lip gently and I almost lost it.

"Mmm, Avan!" I begged. "Why can't we just-?"

"_Because_, _Liz_! We only have five minutes and even _if_ we had longer, we only have to wait a couple more weeks. That night, and forever after, I'm _all_ yours. We'll hold _nothing_ back, I promise you. But, just be patient. Please, for me?" Avan said sweetly.

"I thought you said you don't live by numbers, Jogia," I retorted bitterly.

"Liz," He warned. "Please? I don't want either of us getting in trouble. Not right now; not when it's only a little while away."

"For you." I said. Just a couple more weeks. I could wait until then, couldn't I?

Avan looked up at the clock on the wall. "_Damnit_! I _hate_ time! I wish it would _freeze_, so that this wouldn't have to end so quickly," He cursed.

Back to lying and pretending, I thought. But hey, isn't that what acting's all about?

* * *

><p>Avan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I reluctantly let go of her and gave her one last quick grabbed her script and we headed out the door.<p>

"Hey, Liz McGillies," I said trying to lighten up both of our moods.

"What Jogia?" She said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Did you know," I began mysteriously. I grabbed her by the arm adn pulled her to the side, looking around us, like someone was going to jump out of the wall or something. "That you're last name, remind me of fish? I love fish, therefore, I love you!"

She grinned for a moment the hit my arm playfully. "Jogia!"

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"Does that mean that if you stop loving fish, then you'll stop loving me?" Her face got serious.

I laughed lightly. "Of course not."

She smiled and we walked the rest of the way to the rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm a quick writer. This is mainly a filler.<strong>


	4. On The Set

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Or should I just get the anthrax spores?**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I laughed at his stupid comment, because no matter how stupid, I can't help but laugh when it's him.<p>

We arrived onto the set and Dan spotted me.

"Hey, Liz! Come here, please!" He called. I swallowed and walked over to him.

"Hey, Dan. I'm sorry I'm late, I had some things going on this morning." I said.

"What? Nah, this isn't about you being late. I don't care about that, because I know you have all of your lines memorized. Already. No, this is about a letter that came in the mail today. It was addressed to you, and I want you to go pick it up after rehearsal, before we go home, okay?" Dan said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Do you know who it was from?" I asked him.

Dan had a twinkle in his eyes. "You'll find out when you get the letter,"

"Okay," I said. For a brief second, I worried, then I stopped worrying, because I knew that Dan wouldn't let anything fatal happen to me.

And Avan wouldn't stand for it.

I had a feeling Avan was watching me, so i turned around and looked in his direction. He grinned at me and we got into our positions. Beck was supposed to have his arm around Jade, and they were supposed to be talking quietly to each other, while the others were supposed to be heard.

Avan leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Hey, guess what today is?"

I smiled lightly. "Movie night," I whispered back.

Avan nodded and his fingers intertwined with mine. I saw Vic look at us really quick, then look back at Leon.

"What do you think, Beck?" Vic asked Avan.

"Well-" Avan began.

"What? No asking _my _opinion? I _am_ his girlfriend!" I meant the last part of my line.

"Okay," Vic said. "Jade, what do _you_ think?"

"It involves you in someway, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Jade," Vic said slowly.

"Then...no." I said.

"Jade," Avan said in a warning tone.

"What?" I demanded.

"Be nice." Avan told me. His face was barely an inch from mine. This was a Beck and Jade kiss scene. He leaned in and kissed me.

I sighed. "Fine."

We finished the scene and Dan told us we could all go home. I grabbed Avan's arm and we walked to the mail room.

I looked in my mail slot. There was indeed a letter. I grabbed it and Avan and I walked to his car.

I didn't even look at the letter.

* * *

><p>Avan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>We made sure nobody was around and I grabbed her hand as we walked to my car. She hadn't even looked at her letter yet. I wonderd vaguely who it was from.<p>

She turned on the radio as we got onto the highway and one of her favorite songs was on. She sang along and I listened contentedly to her beautiful voice.

The song ended as we pulled into the parking lot of the place where I lived. We walked up to my condo and she immediately went to pick a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry my chapters are so short. I'll try harder to make them longer. When I feel like it.<strong>


	5. Interruption

**Disclaimer: I ain't ownin this peoples. :(**

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liz?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah?" She said, not looking up from her search through the movies. She grabbed Time Travel Hot Tub. I had completely forgotten that I owned that movie.

"I think we should discuss a few things." I said.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Damn, it'll probably be about earlier. Maybe I should have declined movie night tonight.<p>

"What about?" I said hiding any emotion.

"Well, I want to talk about a couple of things," Avan said.

I set the movie on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Avan sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I looked at him.

"Okay, so, first thing to discuss on my list: What's going to happen in a couple of weeks," He began.

"My birthday." I said, smiling a little.

"Yes, specifically, you're 18th birthday. We can't get in trouble for what we're going to do that night, because you'll legally be an adult." Avan pointed out.

"Yes, I know that. What's next?" I said.

"Our secret relationship. It's gonna get out sooner or later. I think that we should tell our friends after your birthday. Someone's bound to figure it out, and I don't want nasty rumors. That wouldn't be good for either of us. Besides, you would think that our relationship is obvious..." He trailed off, opening his phone and opening a picture from after the KCA's.

I laughed. "Yeah, I agree. It is kind of obvious. Good thing Ariana was there, too. Hm, she said your ass was nice by the way."

Avan raised an eyebrow and laughed with me. "We probably shouldn't have done that publically, but, hey, I enjoyed it."

"So, my favorite holiday is rapidly approaching." I said.

"Ah, yes! Halloween! What are you going as this year?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go as Beck and Jade...what do you think?" I asked.

"Go as ourselves?" Avan asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. It sounds fun. I'll be Jade and you be Beck. Should be easy." He joked.

"Avan! I'll need to borrow some of your clothes then, and I may have some that would fit you. Do you need to borrow a bra, too?" Our laughter resounded around the room. He pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, Liz," He said quietly as our laughter slowly came to a halt.

"I love you, too, Avan. Now!" I said. "We watch the movie!"

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I looked into her captivating blue eyes. "Have you ever seen that movie?" I asked.<p>

"Nope. That's why I picked it." She told me. "Is it good?"

"You'll have to watch it to find out." I said. "But," I continued. "There _are_ some scenes that get...uncomfortable."

"Well, put it in." Liz said.

"Liz!" I said in mock astonishment.

"What?" She asked.

"Dirty words, Liz! I can't believe you'd say something like that!" I teased.

She mouthed what I had just said to herself, thinking. "Oh my God, Avan! And you call me the sick one!" She pushed my arm softly and I grabbed her wrist. I pulled so that she was centimeters away from my face. I began to lean forward to kiss her, when, _once again_, we were interrupted by something.

"Come in!" I yelled. Jeez, what was it with people and interrupting me and Liz today?

My father and mother walked in. Oh, Jesus. This might not go down well.

"Oh, hello, Elizabeth." My mother said warmly.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jogia." Liz said kindly.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We just thought we'd drop by and see how you were doing," My father said.

"We're fine, but we're supposed to start our movie night in a few minutes, so..." Avan said.

"Sorry, dear. We'll leave, but we just wanted to say hello. And, Liz dear, it was so nice to see you again." Mom said.

"You too, Mrs. Jogia," Liz said kindly.

My father grunted his goodbye and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I feel the odd and unusual need to ask for an opinion. That actually brings me down. So anyway, my opinion needed question is: You guys are okay with this story getting a bit of M in it right? Good. Anyway, I'll update soon. Kk, keep reading and if you've got a review that's gonna be mean in anny way, don't write it or I'll destroy you socially. Or rtealiate in a way that will make you sad for a very looong time. Okay. That's all. Bye.<strong>


	6. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: Prentending I never read Avan Jogia's newest update on Twitter. It's not there, it didn't haapen. I'm trying desperately to ignore it. It's all in my head...It's gotta be. Oh, yeah, I don't own these people. If I did, that update wouldn't have happened!**

* * *

><p>Avan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>My parents left. Finally.<p>

I grabbed Liz by the waist and pulled her over to me.

I kissed her and felt her smile. God, I love her smile. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and she relaxed as we just sat on my couch and kissed.

After a while, she pulled away.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie?" She said grinning.

Without waiting for an answer, she stood up and walked over to the TV to put the DVD in.

I looked at the time. 9:30.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. "Hey, Liz? Are you gonna stay here tonight?" I asked her.

"Only if you want me too." She said standing in front of me.

"Liz, you can stay here _anytime_. But, we have work tomorrow, _so_ I suggest you go put your night clothes on. I'm gonna do the same."

"Avan, your usual nightwear consists of boxers," She laughed.

"Fine then. Tonight, I will also wear pajama pants." I fake pouted.

"One step at a time; but I never said I was complaining."

"Well, it's too late now." I said standing up.

"Damn; well, I tried." She said and walked into my bedroom.

I followed her and grabbed pajama bottoms as she went into the bathroom to change.

I put on black cotton pajama bottoms over my boxers and walked back out into the living room.

I grabbed our usual movie night blanket and tossed it on the couch. I then proceeded to walk into the kitchenand make popcorn. By the time I had sat down on the couch with the bowl of popcorn and the blanket, she walked out of my room.

She had on a rather low cut black tank top and short shorts.

It felt like a test of my willpower.

She sat down next to me and pulled the blanket around us. I grabbed the popcorn and put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned closer to me and I pressed play on the remote. A little while into the movie, I fet Liz relax just a little more. She was asleep, her hand in mine, her head on my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS IMPORTANT: Hey, guys, faithful readers. Liz needs more followers on Twitter. Do so. Or my updates end. That is all.<strong>


	7. She Knows

**I liked the nice reviews and was happy that you answered my question. I was gonna do it anyway though, so...Oh yeah, and imafanpire: His latest one. Check it. 2 month european hiking adventure. 2 month. Guess what's THIS month?**

**Disclaimer: I do _not, _I repeat, do _not _own these people, no matter how much I'd freakin' love to. *makes angry face and thinks mean thoughts* Hmm, that's not too out of the ordinary for me...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Liz POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Avan was just <em>so<em> damn comfortable, and I'd had a long day. I felt my eyes start to close, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Unfortunately, my dream wasn't anywhere _near_ as sweet.

* * *

><p><em>"He doesn't want you," Victoria said in a nasty tone.<em>

_"Who would?" Avan said appearing next to Vic and putting his arm around her._

_"This is how it's supposed to be," He continued and kissed Victoria._

* * *

><p>"Liz," Avan whispered into my hair. "Liz, get up. It's time for bed."<p>

I kept my eyes closed, hating the fream, dreading the light.

He leaned his head down and kissed me.

"_That's_ a good way to wake up." I said.

"Your eyes aren't open," He pointed out.

"So? I'm still awake. My lips are moving, my brain is functioning fully...half-fully...so, I'm awake." I contradicted.

"Well, get up. We _have_ to go to bed."

"Carry me," I demanded.

I didn't really truly expect it, but I felt his arms go around me and pick me up. A smile spread across my face.

I thought about how much like Beck he was.

Beck stayed with Jade no matter what; he had multiple chances to leave Jade for Tori, but he never hadn't. Avan had been given multiple chances to leave me, but he hadn't. Yet. He was laid back for the most part, like Beck, and he knew things about me that only Araina would know, and a few things she didn't.

But, the more I thought about it, I was a lot like Jade, too.

I wasn't near as mean as Jade was, and not as Goth, but we had our similarities.

Jade hates it when girls hit on Beck, and, to be completely honest, I don't exactly love it when girls hit on Avan. I never openly express that though. But, that also brings us back to the fact that our relationship wasn't exactly public either.

The rest of the cast didn't even know. Vic was always flirting with Avan, and I didn't usually mind, because he never did so back. But I knre that when they all find out about us, Vic wouldn't be happy about it, but she would respect it and discontinue flirting with him.

Avan set me down on his bed and laid down next to me. I scooted closer to him as he pulled the covers over us. He put his arm around me and we then proceeded to fall asleep, with quick, but meaningful "I love you,"s.

I was awoken abruptly by my phone ringing.I looked at the bedside alarm clock. 4:30 a.m. We could have had another half hour of sleep. I gently stood so as not to wake Avan, and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said quietly and groggily as I walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, Liz," Came Ariana's voice.

"Oh, hey, Ari. Whatcha need?" I asked.

"Dan just texted me. He wants us all to set by five."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll wake Avan up." I said forgetting that not everyone knew I slept at Avan's.

In his bed.

With him.

"You're at Avan's again? You stay over there a lot. I'm starting to think that...Nevermind." Ariana trailed off.

Shit.

She knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! So, now I leave you with a cliff hanger. Short, complicated chapter. R&amp;r. <strong>


	8. Surprises, Surprises

**I love your nice reviews. You guys were obviously intelligent enough to take my threats seriously. Good. Anyways, I know I have to get to the disclaimer so: Disclaimer: I don't own these people...At least, that's what the nice men in the white coats tell me...**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Uh, yeah, I'm at Avan's. It was movie night last night, and it got rather late, so I just stayed." I tried.

"Okay. So, I'll see you guys soon, then." She said in her regular, bubbly voice, but it had a hint of suspicion.

She certainly had similarities to Cat, but she was more down to earth.

I took a quick shower then got dressed. I then went to text Avan; I knew that he almost _never_ ignored his phone.

I jumped as I felt someone's arms snake themselves around my idriff.

"Avan! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed, quickly recognizing his arms.

"Mmm, I was already awake, so I thought I'd save you from making an unnecessary text message." He said into my neck.

"Get dressed. We have to be at work in five minutes." I said as his lips connected with my neck.

"A-Avan, you can't leave any marks there today," I whispered weakly.

Avan sighed in obvious frustration as I turned in his embrace to face him.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Everybody knew it was movie night last night; Ariana knows I slept over; and, to top it all off, she's figuring it out, Avan. The time we spend together, the ease of kissing and touching on stage, off-stage, for the cameras." I said in equal frustration.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn! That's not good. Nobody can know yet." I said, trying to cover my worry from this piece of information.<p>

"I know. And I know we can't tell anyone, but isn't it close enough to my birthday? Don't they, at least, deserve to know?" She pleaded.

"Yes, they deserve to know, but I don't want any trouble." I said as I went to get dressed.

I came out of my room wearing jeans and a gray shirt.

I kissed Liz with a passion and love I'd never felt for _anyone_ else, _ever_, and she responded with just as much passion and love.

I broke away first. She groaned from the loss of contact and we left to go to the set.

We talked on the car ride there.

"I want to tell them as much as you do," I told her truthfully. "Because then, I could kiss you whenever I want; say 'I love you' all the time; and run my hands through your hair. And you'd be _mine_. I wouldn't have to watch so many guys come on to you. I could just walk up, put my arm around you, tell them to back off then kiss you." I couldn't believe I was telling her this, but it was how I felt.

Liz did't look at me, but I could see a smile spread across her face quickly.

"Beck and Jade have a few scenes together today." She stated, still grinning.

"Yeah, during a few of which _I_ get to kiss _you_. Not much surpasses that fun," I said, thinking.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked to our dressing rooms.

I opened the door to mine and walked in.

"Hi, Avan!" Came Vic's cheery voice.

I froze.

It caught me off guard.

"Uh, hey, Vic," I said slowly.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into my dressing room.<p>

"Hey hey, Liz!" Came Ari's happy voice.

"Oh. Hey, Ari," I said.

"Are you going over to Avan's again tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Why?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could invite Vic, Leon, Matt, and Avan to the house tonight and we could all just hang out and have fun. Maybe play a few games?" She suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get into costume and then go tell Avan and Leon. You tell Vic and Matt." I said.

"Kk. See you later," She said and hurried out. I texted Leon the invite. The costume designer and make-up artist came in and changed my clothes and did my hair and everything and then I stood up to go to Avan's dressing room.

But, I figure I'd surprise him, so I texted him first, to make him think I wasn't going to drop by.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Avan, what are you doing tonight?" Vic asked me.<p>

"Oh, uh, I'm-I'm going to be-" My phone went off.

I knew who it was by the ringtone.

I opened it to view the message.

To: Avan

From: Liz

_Hey Ari wants u 2 come over 2 our place 2nite. Is that alright?_

I almost sighed in relief.

"I'm going to be at Liz and Ari's place tonight." I told Victoria as I texted Liz my answer.

Vic got closer and draped her arm around my shoulder.

"Well, what now? Ari invited me, too." She said slyly.

I had a terrible feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

"We can't do this, Victoria. I can't, won't, and you shouldn't."

She ignored my words and leaned up and kissed me; I didn't respond. I felt nothing, just like our stage kiss at the beginning of Victorious. There was no spark, no tingling sensation, none of the feelings I got when I _kissed_ Liz, or was _near_ Liz or _touching_ Liz. Nothing.

I pulled away quickly and walked to my chair.

"I told you Vic. We can't do this and I _won't_."I said sternly, running a hand through my hair.

"Why not?" She asked, almost angrily.

"Because, I can't," I said, not wanting to reveal Liz and my secret.

"You _can't_? Because _why_? Avan, tell me! Here I am, trying to kiss you, and get you to go out with me and you're saying _no_? I need something better. _Because why_?" She pressed in frustration.

"_Because_ I have a girlfriend! And I _love_ her, and _no_ other girl can _even_ come close to being who she is to me. _Ever_. That's _why_." I almost yelled.

Victoria looked taken aback.

"You-you have a _girlfriend_?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Who? Do I know her? HOw long have you guys been dating?" She threw questions at me.

"I'm not answering those questions." I told her. "Please, Vic, just-just leave."

She turned and walked out the doorway Liz was standing in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, anyway, I've been reading your reviews. I like them. That is all.<strong> **Oh, wait, that isn't all. Because I have important news: The faster Liz Gillies gets more fans on twitter, the faster I'll update. Even though this isn't my last chapter for the night...anyway, most of my ANs will include important messages like that one. Kk, R&R. THAT is all.**


	9. Dressing Rooms

**Okay, so I was reading my reviews (I do so often) I love them. I always look into the authors that write those reviews, many of you, I HAVE read a lot of your work. Now, I know one of my readers is 12, and I ain't got a problem with that at all (plus I love her Bade story), because adults have NO idea what a LOT of 12 year olds kow about...so anyway, I know that she's twelve and I just want to make sure she knows it is going in the direction of M rapidly. Kk, so Disclaimer: The men in the white coats left. But I was sad, because they took the good stuff with 'em. More like Mad. Anywho, I ain't ownin on these people. Yet. Just WAIT until we can buy humans! I'll be first in line!**

* * *

><p><strong>Liz POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I saw a lot of what happened, as well as heard it.<p>

I walked in as Victoria walked out.

She didn't even seem to notice me.

I was taken by surprise as Avan closed the door quickly behind me and then attacked my lips with his own. i wasn't going to complian though.

I tangled my hands in his hair and tugged gently.

His hands roamed momentarily, then rasted on my hips.

I lost any train of thought I had and couldn't bring myself to pull away.

He nibbled lightly on my lip.

"Oh my God, Avan," I moaned softly.

I felt him smile into the kiss.

He slowly and reluctantly pulled away. At least _one_ of us could.

"I probably shouldn't go out there looking like this," He said.

I nodded and left so that nobody would be suspicious. I hoped.

* * *

><p>Ariana's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was humming softly to myself, when I walked by Avan's dressing room.<p>

I heard a couple of soft sighs and moans.

I froze.

"Oh my God, Avan," I heard a girl moan.

The voice sounded familiar.

Kind of like...Liz.

It _was_ Liz! Oh _my_ God! What the _Hell_ were they doing?

Then Avan spoke. "I probably shouldn't go out there looking like this."

Oh. My. God. I should go, I thought to myself.

I hurried off to set.

Liz showed up shortly after I did. I had a million thoughts racing through my mind.

_Liz would tell me something like that, wouldn't she? Or would she? What if she didn't trust me enough for that kind of secret? What if she was going to tell me? I was her best friend, right? Oh my gosh these thoughts hurt! But what were they doing? What if they were...but Liz told me she was a virgin. Did she lie? Should I confront her? Should I keep the secret? Should I test it tonight? Would that make me a bad friend? Oh my god my head hurts! I'll just confront her and get it over with. If she's my friend, she'll tell me. If she's not, she won't tell me ANYTHING._

"Hey, uh, Liz!" I called out. She was in her Jade stuff. She really could be scary when she wore that stuff. She walked over.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. What's going on?" She asked innocently.

"I might ask you the same thing, Liz." I said.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>My first thoughts? Truthfully:<p>

Oh shit.

She knew.

I could tell by the look on her face.

But I did what I do best: I acted. I acted like I had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean, _I heard you and Avan in his dressing room." She said quietly.

Main thought then:

Fuckfuckfuck.

I kept my act up anyway.

"Are you alright, Ari?" I asked, feigning concern.

"Are _you_?" She shot. "I know it was you in Avan's dressing room."

I admit, it hurt that she thought didn't trust her. I do. It's just that Avan and I, well, you know already: We couldn't let anyone know yet. I felt horrible, I really did.

"I gotta go." I said and walked off.

I felt _terrible_ leaving her standing there, with all of her thoughts, but I couldn't tell her yet. She'll understand. I hope.

Dan stopped me on the stage. "Did you read your letter yet?"

Damn. "No, not yet. I'll read it tonight, okay? I promise."

He nodded and walked away.

Vic was the next one to stop me on set. I wasn't exactly thrilled with her at the moment, but I acted anyway.

"Did _you_ know Avan has a girlfriend?" She asked in a sort of small daze.

I quickly pondered my options.

I chose the safest one.

"No. Why? Wait- Avan has a _girlfriend_? Whoa. Since when?" I faked surprise.

"Well, apparently he does. Anyway, we might find out who she is tonight and you and Ari's get-together 've all already agreed to go." She said, with a bit of mystery in her voice, mixed with determination.

_That_ didn't seem like a good combination.

"Cool. I'll see you there then." I told her and we all got into our positions for the scene.

After about ten hours of shooting that scene, we were finally able to stop. I went to my dressing room to get changed.

Avan was waiting in there.

"Avan! What the hell is it with people waiting in dressing rooms today?"

He laughed at my reaction and put his arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna end this chapter here. I'm gonna continue though, so please, no fretting. Haha! Another word to do with fret. So anywhoooo...like, you guys have no freaking idea how tired I am. For the past week I've been writing and revising these chapters in a notebook and they're finally making it to the screen. And as a very psycho, coconut loving, slowly balding, oddly-smeeling, great acting teacher once said: Wait, what were we talking about? Haha. No I'm joking. But he did say that! Shut <em>up<em>! YES HE DID! She screams on a psycho rampage. It was in Beck Falls For Tori. She says, now calm. Now! For the real quote: Am I late? (And yes, for the record, I DO have to tires on my arms. What now? Yeah, that's what I thought.) Kk, R&R. Follow Liz on Twitter or updates stop. I have knowledge that you are (or aren't), cuz i'm keepin watch! **


	10. Fine With It

**Still lovin your reviews. I want more though. Recommend my story if you want. Force people to R&R. Not your parents or grandparents though. Friends only, I hope. Or people you don't know. Okay, so time for the el disclaimero. Haha, like my terrible attempt at Spanish? Yeah, well, bite me. I'll GET IT NEXT TIME! STOP YELLING AT ME! Okay, Disclaimer: I do not own Liz Gillies or Avan Jogia. But if I did-you know what? Nevermind. Let's not go there right now. I SAID LET'S NOT GO THERE RIGHT NOW! Jeez. What's your problem dude?**

* * *

><p>Liz POV (Still)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I know. But I was thinking maybe you'd like to ride with me to my house real quick to get a game, since Ari told us all to bring one. Then we can drive over together, and spend a little more time together?" He muttered into my neck.<p>

"Alright," I said weakly. He always made me go weak when he did that, and he knew it.

I took out my fake piercings and my hair extensions and changed into my regular clothes.

I told him about what had happened with Ariana earlier as we walked to his car.

"And that's why I think she's throwing this party or get-together or whatever it is." I said simply.

"I think it's a game night." Avan laughed.

"Avan, this is serious. You're always the one saying we can't tell anyone. Ariana's my best friend and I hate lying to her." I said.

"I know, babe, just-just hold in there a little bit longer, okay? It won't be long until we can tell the world." He said.

We pulled into his parking lot and I waited in the car for him to get his game, then we left.

We drove to me and Ariana's and walked through the door.

Ariana greeted us with a smile and a couple of hello's. I walked into the living room with Avan following behind me.

The others were already there with games of their own, all in a pile. Avan placed his game with the other ones and we sat on the floor, next to each other, leaning backwards against the couch.

"Hey guys," I said.

Ariana came in and sat down next to Matt and began speaking. "Okay, because of the majority in the vote of the first game we should play went towards truth or dare, that's what we play first. ALmost no rules. Pretty much anything goes. Oh, but we do each get three chickens."

Oh, this was not good. "We didn't vote," I said, indicating Avan and myself.

"We know. You missed the voting." Vic said.

"But, hey, since you missed the voting, we'll make it up to you. You get to start us off!" Matt said, obviously thinking it was a brilliant idea.

Great. "Okay, then. Victoria. Truth or dare?" I asked her. If I was gonna play this game, I was going to play it the fun way.

"Uhm, truth?" She said, slightly scared looking.

"What are your thoughts when you look at Avan?" I asked, partially because I truly wanted to know, and partially to embarass her. Like Jade, I knew how to get my revenge.

She blushed a deep crimson.

"Well, you know..." She trailed off.

"That's not an answer," I said. I was beginning to enjoy this.

"I...I'll use one of my chickens." She said shyly.

Damnit. I was hoping. That bites.

Vic went to truth or dare Leon, but Ariana intervened.

"If you use a chicken, the person who truth or dared you has to go again. Sorry, Vic," She said.

"No problem." I said. "Ariana. Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" She sqeuaked.

"I dare you not to ask that question you were going to ask if I picked truth." I said.

"Fine. Avan, truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Dare." Oh man, he was asking for trouble. Ari could come up with some of the best dares.

"I dare you to see if you can turn on every girl in this room." She dared him.

Great, not only does my boyfriend probably have to _touch_ other girls in some way or another, he has to make them want him even _more_.

I was starting to sound a lot like Jade. That could be good or bad.

"But," She added. Great. There was a but. "You're not allowed to kiss them, or anything like that. You're only allowed to whisper in their ear for about thirty seconds, then you have to move on. The others will judge who was turned on or not."

Well, that wasn't _too_ bad. It could be worse.

I saw a few different emotions flicker in his eyes, then pride took over.

"No problem. I'll start with Victoria." I could tell by the way he moved that he chose her first simply to make it less painful on him.

He walked over to her, bent down and whispered into her ear for about twenty-eight seconds, before her eyes filled with lust.

He stood up and went over to Ari.

I wasn't happy with this particular dare.

It took the full thirty seconds for Ari. But he succeeded with her before the time was up.

It was my turn last.

He knelt down beside me and gently pushed my hair behind my ear.

"You know what?" He whispered lightly in my ear.

What? I thought. Man, I wish he could hear my thoughts.

I felt his warm breath on my skin. I shivered slightly.

"Sometimes I'd like to just take you right then and there. Like when you wear those mini shorts and low cut shirts. And when you wear skirts. I'd run my fingers through your hair and kiss you and suck on that spot that makes you tick." He continued.

I knew it wasn't much, but my mind wandered with that and my eyes closed.

"Woa!" I heard Ariama say. My eyes flew open.

"He did it! He actually managed it!" She said.

Avan opened his mouth to truth or dare the next person.

"Leon, have you ever kissed Victoria?" He asked. Lame kinda question, but I knew where it was going.

"Yep. Once. We went on a short date. Didn't last." Leon answered.

Leon looked at us all.

"All of you, how far have each of you gone? I'll get an answer from each of you, one at a time." He said.

He looked at Victoria.

"Not a virgin," She said. I knew it. Slut. I shook the thought from my head. Then I realized how embarassing this was gonna be.

The only two people who knew I was a virgin were Ariana and Avan.

He turned to Ariana.

"Not a virgin." She answered.

He turned to Matt.

"Not a virgin." He said.

"Not a virgin." Avan answered.

Finally he turned to me.

"I'm-I'm a virgin." I said.

That was embarassing. Everybody stared.

Matt broke the silence.

"_You're_ a virgin?"

"Yeah," I said, looking anywhere but them. Then the way he said it registered in my head.

"_Why_? Is that _so_ hard to believe?" I asked in a tone that clearly said '_What's that supposed to mean? You think_ _I'm a slut?_'

"Well, It's just that you know, you're really-" Matt was cut off.

"Really _what_, Matt?" I said in a Jade-tone.

"I think what he means is that it's hard to believe that you're a virgin because you're so beautiful and a lot of guys throw themselves at you." Avan intervened before I could get any angrier.

I looked at him and my mood came to a screeching halt as he put his arm around me and gently rubbed my back.

"How would your _girlfriend_ feel about you doing that?" Victoria cut in when Avan and I looked into each other's eyes.

He took a moment then looked at her, still gently rubbing my back.

"My _girlfriend_, would be fine with it." He said and smiled.

She looked away.

And he was right. I _was_ fine with it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I got some more nice reviews. Keep reviewing. And CallieScissorLuvJogia, thanks for the review and I'm very glad you follow Liz and the others. It's just that Liz needs more followers. Also, there's a poll going on for my friend on my profile page. Check it out and vote. If you have any suggestions for her, pm me. Also, if any of you have links to good Liz gifs or Bade gifs, she'd appreciate that! Thanks, all! Keep reading., keep reviewing.<strong>


	11. These Little Talks

**Heeeeeeyyyyyyy. Guess what you guys? You've caught me in great mood. I'm like, livin on cloud 9 right now, so yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy. So anyway: Disclaimer: I don't own the people. I'd love to but I don't so I'll just write my story, live my life and try to be happy. Wow. That sounded stupid. So also, that poll on my page. VOTEEEEE! Thanks...**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>We played games for a little while longer, and then Leon figured he should head home and Leon was Vic's ride, so she left with him. Matt left quickly after them.<p>

That left, Ariana, Avan and I. Sitting on the floor. Awkwardly.

Screw it, I thought. I knew Ari knew, and, man, did I want to kiss Avan.

I leaned towards him and our lips connected, and we were lost in each other once again.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Ari. Avan and I are dating. But you can not tell anyone. Got it?" I said.

She nodded and skipped off to her room, like she'd just gotten the greatest news ever.

"So are you staying with me tonight?" I asked him.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>"If you don't mind," I told her.<p>

"Of course I don't mind. Follow me," She grabbed my wrist and I laughed as she danced randomly with me to her room.

"Someone's in a good mood," I laughed.

She closed the door behind me and quickly changed into her pajamas. I stripped down to my boxers,(**Why God? Why can't we actually see this?)** and crawled into bed with her.

We lay there silently for a while, her tracing patterns on my stomach and running her fingers over my tattoo.

Finally she broke the silence.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"My tattoo? Nah," I said, but I had a feeling she wasn't talking about my tattoo.

"No," She said tracing the words of my tattoo.

I understood what she meant.

"A little. At first. But then it gets better." I answered, stroking her hair lightly.

"How do you know?" She asked. It wasn't mean, or accusing. Just curious.

"Well, I'm not a virgin. But I, kind of like Matt, am having trouble understanding why you still are. You're beautiful; talented; how can guys resist you?"

"I was waiting for the right guy. I want it to be special."

"And I'm the right guy?" I asked slowly, happiness filling my heart at her words.

"Well, yes. You're always so caring and understanding, and you're always there for me or anyone who needs you. And I know I can trust you with anything." She said quietly, her hands coming to a stop and her eyes meeting mine.

And so she had. She had entrusted me with her life, her body, her _heart_. I was glad that she knew she could trust me with anything and everything, and that I'd never betray that trust.

I pulled her up and kissed her gently.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth Gillies," I whispered.

She sighed in contentment and laid back down. We slowly fell asleep, me stroking her hair and her tracing patterns on my abs.

We woke up around 9 the next morning.

Ariana was already up, making breakfast.

Liz had made me at least put on flannel pajama pants if was going to leave her room. I had told her that I didn't mind if she kept me in there forever.

She had just handed me the flannel pants and I put them on.

We walked to the kitchen table, my arm around her waist.

Liz had made me put on flannel pj pants if I were to leave her room. I told her that I didm't mind if she kept me in there forever.

She had just handed me the flannel pants. So I put them on.

We sat at the table.

"Good morning," Ariana said, setting plates of food in front of us.

"Morning, Ari," Liz replied. I nodded my greeting.

"So what are you two gonna do today?" Ariana asked us as we finished breakfast.

"Not much. Probably laze around." Liz said, leaning her head on my shoulders.

"Cool cool. Well, have fun! I'm off; I've got errands to run!" Ari said and she was out the door.

Liz and I went back to her room. I didn't like the flannel pants so I took them off.

When I turned b ack to Liz she pushed me roughly down on the bed and straddled me. She leaned down and kissed me.

All of the contact; the kissing, the touching, the occasional biting; was making it very hard for me not to just take her right then, just a mere 14 days till her 18th birthday.

She carefully snaked her way down. I almost jumped when I felt her hot breath at the end of my stomach.

I _did_ jump when she took my member into her mouth. I groaned as she worked her way up and down my shaft. My hands tangled in her hair as she did her ministrations.

"God, Liz! I'm gonna-" I exclaimed after a few minutes. She moaned, the vibrations causing me to fall over the edge.

"Liz!" I groaned.

She swallowed it and I pulled her up to kiss her.

"Liz, what was that for?" I panted.

"I don't know. You're hot, I was bored. Why?" She said smiling.

"_That_ was hot." I said, feeling like what I had said was lame.

We just lay there, peacefully, in each other's arms for a while, until my phone rang.

I reached over to her bedside table.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Avan," Vic's voice floated out of the phone.

"Oh. Hi, Vic. What's up?"

"Where are you?" She demanded.

What business of hers was it where I was?

"I-Wait, what? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not at your condo, you're not at your parents'. Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm at Ari and Liz's. I stayed the night. It was late, so I just stayed."

"Oh, ok. Well, hey, do you wanna meet up with me at a coffee shop or something?" She offered.

"I can't. I'm going to spend the day with my girlfriend." I said, looking at Liz.

"But you're with Elizabeth right now, and how would your girlfriend like that?"

"She's fine with it. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye," I hung up on her.

Liz stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

"What'd she want?" She asked into my chest.

"She wanted to meet up with me somewhere. I declined her offer." I said.

"I figured _that_ much," She said as she kissed me.

"Well why would I want _her_, when I have _you_?"

"Do not answer that question, Elizabeth." I said strongly. There was no reason in _hell_ why she should think that I want Victoria.

I fell backwards onto her bed and pulled her with me.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

**There's supposed to be a line break here but it wouldn't work so -**

I lay my head on his chest, listening to him talk, feeling his voice reverberate through his chest; and listening to his heart beat steadily.

"I've never known you to be the jealous one, or the insecure one. You don't have to be jealous, because to _me_, there's only you. There's nobody like you. Nobody _but_ you, to me. And you _definitely_ shouldn't be insecure, because you are the most _insanely _talented, _beautiful_, amazing person I've _ever_ met. Don't _ever_ let anybody tell you otherwise! You could have any guy in the world, but you stay with me. Everyday when I wake up and I see you, sleeping so peacefully beside me, I'm reminded just how _lucky_ I really am to have you. Every little movement; every word; every kiss and touch; everything you _do_. There was a time when I asked myself why you stayed with me. I don't wonder that that often anymore, because I _never_ want to take you for granted." He said.

I sat in silence with him for a little while.

Then I spoke. "You said there was a time when you asked yourself why I stayed with you? Because I _love_ you, Avan. _That's_ why."

"I love you, too, Liz."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so R&amp;R! I love your reviews still. Still want more reviews. And thank you to those who are following Liz on twitter. Keep getting her followers. Also, a NEW update demand: If I'm going to keep updating, you guys need to keep following Liz, but you also have to vote on my poll on my page. Thank you and do so!<strong>


	12. It Matters Now

**Hey hey, guys! Yes, it's taking me longer to update things, but I have my reasons. What are those reasons, you ask? Well, I'll tell you: 1. I want more reviews. 2. The poll hasn't been voted on only 4 times. Come on people! But, there is good news. Liz's followers went up quite a few. Keep getting her followers, voting, and reviewing, and that'll keep me happy enough to keep updating. You know, I kinda love you guys...And I have to agree with Imafanpire. I agree. There. Said it. Kk, then: Disclaimer TIME: I wish it was mine. Y'see those scissors, Dan? Yeah, do me a favor...hand it over, or I'll use them scissors. But...Until then...**

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

* * *

><p>I lay in bed that night just a few hours after talking to Avan and him hanging up on me. And guess who I was thinking about?<p>

Yep. You guessed correct: Avan Jogia.

I'd had a crush on Avan since fprever, and we'd tried the dating thing once before, but it didn't work for him. He had said he loved someone else and that we should stay friends. I'd gone with it until recently because...Oh, HELL, I don't know why I recently started wanting him again. That bad. But, yeah, I'd gone with it, but I still liked him. A lot. And I thought we were best friends, but he won't even tell me who his girlfriend is.

But now..._Now_ I'm not so sure. I'm not sure if what I feel for him is a crush...or more than that. What if it is? Who is this girlfriend? How could this girlfriend be any prettier than I? Or better than me? What does she have that I do not? Elizabeth has liked him for a long time now, _that_ I've noticed.

I think she does anyway.

Ugh.

I'm not sure of anything anymore.

His girlfriend could be anyone. It could be Miley Cyrus again. Ew. Probably not, though. They were together, like, a week before they ended it. Too bad press didn't get a hold of _that_ information quickly.

Maybe Ariana. It could be. I mean, they do hang out, and he _was_ at her house last night, but then again, we _all_ were. Except none of _us_ stayed the night. And he hugs her a lot. But Ariana maintains that she is single. She's not the type to lie.

It might even be Liz.

I laughed to myself. Like _that's_ gonna happen.

But I knew one thing.

It certainly wasn't me.

Maybe it _was_ Liz.

I mean, it _is_ possible, I guess.

They're always in pictures together; Avan has no trouble _whatsoever_ putting his arm around her...or _hugging_ her. Or _holding_ _her_ _hand_. _Or **kissing** her_.

The way he kissed her was different than the way he kissed her was...different than the way he kissed anybody else.

It always had been.

During the filming of the Pilot episode of Victorious, they had become rather close. Like, if Liz had a problem or really needed to talk to someone and let off some steam, she'd go to Avan, unless Ariana was there, and Avan would do the same from time to time.

Sometimes even if Ariana _was_ there.

Avan always told me I was wrong, but I knew I was right: Avan and Liz were closer than Avan and I and I knew it.

He always was trying to prove me wrong, but it never worked.

He did the stare-off video with me.

At the KCA's, he wished me luck; told me I did great; cheered loudly. Took pictures with me. During interviews he almost always mentioned me. Unless his focus was on Liz.

He said he was thankful for me in one video. But then he said he was thankful for Liz, too.

He always talked to me when I wanted him to.

He was always trying to prove that we were still close.

I knew that this girlfriend he talked about had to be special.

But _I_ wanted him. Doesn't that count?

A smile spread across my previously sad looking face.

Oh, but it _does_ count.

Or, at least, it _will_.

I took out my phone.

"Hey, Ryan, yeah, it's Victoria."

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>It was around eleven now, and Ariana had come home a while ago and gone straight to bed.<p>

Avan and I wondered what errands she had run earlier, but we knew better than to bother her when she was tired.

We had eaten dinner then gone back to my room.

So now, we were laying in bed.

Avan slipped his hand in mine and pulled me closer to him, if that was possible.

My head was on his chest and I was listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you so much, Liz." He said.

"I love you, too, Avan." I really, really did. I meant it. With all of my heart.

Lyrics of a song I'd heard earlier that day passed through my mind.

_Chest to chest,_

_Nose to nose,_

_Palm to palm,_

_We were always just that close._

_Wrist to wrist,_

_Toe to toe._

Avan leaned in and kissed me gently. _Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose._

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

**LINE BREAK SINCE MY COMPUTER ISN'T COOPERATING**

It felt like it was supposed to be this way, just holding her to me and kissing her. It was my dream life.

I ran my fingers over her side and put her hand in mine again. I never wanted to let go.

I watched her close her eyes and fall asleep slowly, as I'd watched so many times.

* * *

><p><strong>KK, so this is my newest chapter, as you know, and there WILL be more tonighttomorrow. Keep reviewing, following Liz,and VOTING. And following Liz. And remember, ALWAYS run with scissors. What they told you in grade school was a filthy lie. KK, I'm out.**


	13. Save Me

**Disclaimer: I'm too fucking tired at the moment to argue. Dan owns it. For now.**

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ariana came in and woke us up around seven the next morning.<p>

"Hey," She said in a tone that was usually reserved for when she was playing Cat.

"Hey, Ari," Liz mumbled into my neck.

I slowly opened my eyes and went to stand up.

"C'mon, babe," I said gently to Liz.

Ari left the room.

Liz opened her eyes and I went to take a shower.

She took one after me and came out wearing a black tank top with black jeans and black combat boots.

I was wearing a white button up and blue jeans with my regular shoes. I walked up to her and slid my arms around her waist.

"You look damn sexy," I told her.

"The same could be said for you, if you took that shirt off," She laughed.

"Now now, Ms. McGillies, that wouldn't be proper work attire," I said in an Irish accent.

"Why no, it wouldn't be. But, I could make it work for you." She said in a southern accent.

"Ah, as much as I'd love that, we do have to get to work. And that letter that Dan seems so eager for you to open is in my car still. So, let's go!" I said.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I'd completely forgotten about that letter. I wonder who it was from.<p>

I opened it and looked at the sender's name.

It was a record company asking me to sign on with them.

I was speechless. I was so stunned that I almost dropped the letter. Good thing we were in Avan's car.

He noticed my expression.

"What? Who's it from?" He asked in a slightly worried tone.

"It's, uh," I swallowed. "It's from a record company."

"Oh my god, really?" Avan asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah. They want me to sign on with them." I didn't know if I wanted to.

"Well," He said slowly, sensing my thoughts on it. "I think that you should think it over and then decide what you want."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

We slowly pulled into the parking lot and went into the set and got into our Beck and Jade outfits.

Filming was slow and tedious work that day.

Victoria kept looking at Avan, and smiling flirtatiously. Avan would smile regularly back. Then, at the end of filming, she came up to Avan. I was talking to Ariana a few feet away, but I was close enough to hear what they said.

"Hey, Avan," Vic said flirting.

"Hey, Vic, what's up?" Avan asked in a friendly tone. I began to think like Jade.

Don't get too friendly there, Avan.

"I have a date with Ryan tonight." She said casually.

Ryan? But- I thought-

"I thought you two broke up?" Avan asked.

"Yeah, well, he asked me out again, and, well, since you _can't_, I said yes." She smiled sweetly.

"That's good. Tell him I said hey." He said.

"I will. We're meeting for dinner tonight; he's coming to pick me up." She told him.

"That's kind of ironic, really," Avan said.

"What is?" She asked.

"Well, on the one night I didn't have anything planned." He joked.

But, we didn't have anything planned. He was gonna go to his place tonight, and I to mine.

She laughed. "That _is_ ironic."

I suddenly felt ice cold. She was flirting with my boyfriend, he was flirting back, it seemed, and there was nothing I could do about it.

A few minutes later, the dark clouds that had sprung up a couple hours earlier, began pouring rain onto the earth. Ice cold, freezing rain.

My mother called me.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked, trying to remain happy.

"Liz, baby, you're dog...well, he died last night. I'm so sorry."

"It's-It's not your fault," I said and hung up before I could receive any more bad news.

Then I heard Vic's voice again.

"I'll call you later and tell you how it went."

"I'll be eagerly awaiting the phone to ring." Avan said back.

I couldn't listen to any more of anything.

Avan walked over to me and went to put his arm around me and ask what was wrong, but I stood up and walked out the doors.

The freezing rain poured onto my black clothes.

I bet I didn't look "Damn sexy," now, like dry Victoria did.

I bet if I tried to sing, my voice would crack and I wouldn't be able to sing as great as Victoria.

I bet that I weren't as perfect in Avan's eyes now, my hair clinging to me, my mascara and makeup running, just about as fast as I was.

I didn't hear Avan and Ariana yelling for me to come back, all I heard was the pounding of my heart and the thud of my feet against the cement as I ran towards what I called home.

My skin burned from the intensity of the falling rain and my chest hurt from breathing, but I finally made it there. I went inside and laid down on my bed, not caring if I was dry; not caring if the world suddenly ended.

I lay on my bed for hours; feeling empty; hollow.

I stood up like a zombie and e-mailed the record label.

They e-mailed back.

_Sorry, Ms. Gillies, but the spot that could have been yours has been filled in order to keep us moving ahead quickly. You have our deepest apologies and regrets,_

_Mr. I Could-Fucking-Not-Care-Less-About-Your-Stupid-Fucking-Name-Cause-You're-a-Fucking-Dumbass_

That was my breaking point.

Every sad and depressing emotion I'd suppressed for the past, I have no idea, forever? spilled out and overwhelmed me.

I needed Avan.

I needed Avan to save me before I fell into the deepest, darkest abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is a rather depressing chapter. It'll get better. Or worse. Probably better. It's depressing right now, because that's my emotion at the moment, got a problem with it, suck it the fuck up. Because when I'm depressed;sad, any emotion like that, I get meaner. Enjoy my chapters. I love them, you should too.<strong>


	14. Before I Fall

**I know you've had about a twelve second wait for this chapter right? Nice. I don't give a damn at the moment. Read it. Love it. Hate it. I don't care. Disclaimer: I don't own these legends. I own only the mind which creates this story and the sick, twisted, warped things that come out of my mouth and find their way onto these disclaimers from time to time.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I picked up my phone and dialed Avan.<p>

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

* * *

><p>This was about the time my "date" with Ryan was supposed to end. He played a large part in this right now.<p>

I picked up my phone to call Avan, like I had promised him earlier.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was laying on my couch when my phone rang.<p>

It was Victoria.

Oh, yeah. She was gonna call me and tell me about her date with Ryan Rottman.

"Hey, Vic." I said.

I heard tears in the background.

"A-Avan," She cried.

"What happened Vic?" I asked hastily, standing up.

"He-he didn't show. Then I saw a video of him that was taken tonight. It was him with some other girl!" She sobbed.

I'm gonna kill that guy.

My phone signalled an incoming call. It was Liz.

Whatever it was, it could wait. It was probably her just wanting to chat and stuff. Yeah, it could wait a little while.

"Don't move, Vic. I'll be right over." I told Victoria, ignoring Liz's call.

* * *

><p>Liz's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Why wasn't he answering?<p>

I left him a message then waited.

Then I called again.

Seven times.

And left messages.

Seven times.

Message one wasn't as shaky as the next six.

He never ignored my calls.

What if he had been hurt in some way?

What if he was with Victoria?

No, she was on her date with Rottman.

What's going on?

I _need_ Avan right now, and he's not answering my calls.

I laid back on my bed, panicking now.

I didn't want to go into the darkness of dpression and sadness. I hated that place, and here it was, opening its fiery gates of gloom.

Where is he when I need him?

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>Liz kept calling me, but Vic needed me right now, so I went to her.<p>

I walked into her place and she threw her arms around me.

Her tears and makeup got on my jacket, but I let it go.

"It's alright," I soothed.

"Why would he do that?" She said into my jacket.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he just can't see how special you really are," I said.

Liz called repeatedly, but I put it on vibrate.

"It's okay," I said. "You'll find someone else."

"But he's just so..." She trailed off.

My phone vibrated ten minutes later. I'd spent about half an hour at Vic's and figured I could at least check the message.

She had gone to the bathroom anyway.

The text was from Liz.

_From: Liz McGillies_

_To: My Hero (She'd apparently changed the names on our phones)_

_Why aren't you answering me?_

I didn't have time for this, even though I loved the new names on our phones. I'd have to comment on that later.

* * *

><p>Liz Gillies<p>

* * *

><p><em>From: My Hero<em>

_To: Liz McGillies_

_I don't have time for these games right now, Liz._

He thought I was playing games.

My tears began to get heavier, just like the rain outside.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>From: Liz McGillies<em>

_To: My Hero_

_I'm not playing games, Avan! I need you, and if you'd have answered your phone, you'd know that! I'm sorry I'm a bother to you. I really am. _

Wait, what?

What did she mean, she's a bother to me?

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>The tears fell faster with every character that I typed.<p>

I really didn't mean to be a bother to Avan. I was sorry that I was, and I knew then that I had just about gone over the edge of the cliff, into the endless sea of sadness, with dark, curling waves that grabbed you and squeezed you until every last tear has been cried and every last emotion has been used to its max.

_From: My Hero_

_To: Liz McGillies_

_What do you mean 'a bother'? You're NOT a bother!_

My heart hurt and ached and my head pounded.

I wanted the pain to go away. I didn't want Avan to have to carry my burdens, but he said he didn't mind at all, and that he'd always be there if I needed him, but where was he now?

_My Hero_.

I should change it back to Avan.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I received her next text.<p>

_From: Liz McGillies_

_To: My Hero_

_Just forget it, Avan. I needed you here to comfort me, and help me, but I don't care anymore. I know you're with Vic and you can stay with Vic, because I'm already gone._

_Stay with Vic, because I'm already gone, _Her words stuck on repeat in my head.

_I'm already gone..._

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I wanted him to be here with me.<p>

To hold me like he was holding Victoria after her heartbreak with Ryan.

But that wasn't going to happen.

He didn't reply to my last message.

He was probably in Victoria's room, fooling around and not caring how close to falling I was.

All I wanted was for him to be the hero that his screen name says he is.

I wanted him to save me.

To save me before I fall.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen? Well, hold your freaking horses, cause I'm updating as we speak, so there! Happy? Well great, cause I'm <em><span>not<span>_. Enjoy my story.**


	15. You Are

**See? Toldya I was updating. Wow, that was quick. You say? Yes. Yes it was. Now get over your drooling of how awesome and cool and quick at writing I am, and read my story. Dis-claim-er: I will own you someday.**

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>Wait, had she just ended us?<p>

No, she couldn't have.

Did she?

Her text ran through my mind a thousand times before I realized it.

I couldn't lose her.

It was nice holding Victoria and all, but she wasn't _Liz_. She didn't fit to me like _Liz_ did. And yeah, I loved her, but not in _that_ way.

I knew where I was supposed to be.

I stood up, Victoria standing, too.

"Avan, wait, where are you going?"

I forgot my jacket and walked outside.

The freezing rain hit my skin.

I didn't care.

I forgot I had a car, so I walked the few miles to Liz's.

Well, ran, more like.

But I would run or walk millions of miles for Liz.

Cars whirled past me as I ran on the sidewalk; people rushed by, only a few stopping to look at me.

I felt them staring at the usually really well kept, most of the time dry Avan Jogia running down the street.

A few of them tried to talk with me, but I couldn't stop. I had to keep going.

I wasn't going to let her down any further than I already had.

I felt terrible for ignoring her calls.

I should have answered straight off. Victoria would always be able to get another boyfriend, but I would never be able to get another Liz.

I thought about Vic.

Sure, it's nice to be around her, but she's not nearly as amazing or loving as Liz. And holding her when she was down was nice, but it wasn't at all like holding Liz when she was upset.

Vic would cry endless tears into my jacket, getting makeup all over it and act like it was nothin.

Liz would cry endless tears into my chest or shoulder, getting makeup all over a shirt or my skin and feel terrible for doing so, no matter how many times I'd tell her it was fine.

Vic would cling to me forever and stay silent.

Liz would rest with me forever and we'd talk almost non-stop.

Vic was shy a lot.

Liz wasn't afraid to voice her opinion or introduce herself to people.

Vic was terrible at coping with rejection, hurt, etc. and would run to a thousand people looking for comfort.

Liz was really good at coping with these emotions, and rarely needed people to tend to her when she was hurt or felt sad.

That's why I was worried.

She almost never asked people to be with her when she was sad, and she had only asked me about twice before.

And Vic definitely didn't fit into me like Liz did.

Her hand didn't feel right in mine; her arms around me didn't feel like they should be there in the way that she wanted.

And when Vic kissed me, well, that didn't feel right either.

Not at all.

I knew it was supposed to be Liz holding my hand, resting her head on my chest, putting her arms around me, and nobody's lips but hers belonged on mine.

My thoughts wandered a bit further.

I saw a store that went with one of my thoughts and stopped to get their number, then kept going.

I arrived at her house within an hour.

I was quick; I knew I _had_ to be, otherwise I would lose her.

I almost had once before, and I wasn't going to _this_ time.

I rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes and still no reply from Avan, I stood up and walked to my window and looked outside.<p>

The rain thudded against the glass and the gloomy day didn't help my mood.

I felt the thoughts I'd been trying to prevent creep through.

These are things I would never willingly think, but now..._now_ I don't have Avan.

_Victoria_ has Avan.

I turned on the radio, hoping that the music would help me out a little.

I listened as they played five songs.

Five songs soon turned into fifteen songs.

I still sat by the window watching the crystal raindrops hit my window.

Ariana still hadn't returned home from work.

But I began to care less and less.

Then I remembered every moment Avan and I had shared.

From the day we met, to today, and it seems that today was one of the hardest days.

I myself couldn't believe I'd said it.

I had told him it was over, basically.

But I hadn't fully thought it through, had I?

No.

Otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting here thinking about him, and the times we'd had.

I wouldn't be wishing quietly in the back of my mind for him to come back; to protest my ending of us.

But so far, my wish hadn't come true.

My hair had dried and I brushed it.

I heard the doorbell ring.

I didn't clean up my makeup or attempt to even.

I didn't care what people thought at the moment, I just wanted this day to be all a dream.

I wanted to wake up and see Avan's goofy grin in the morning; I wanted to wake up and call my mom and hear that my dog was just fine; and hear that Victoria had a date with Ryan Rottman, but not care in the slightest, because I would have made plans for us.

But sadly, things like that only happen in Disney movies.

I sat next to my window again and kept watching the rain fall, and hearing the music.

I walked down the stairs, since Ari still hadn't come home and opened the door.

I was extremely shocked to see a very soaked Avan Jogia standing in my doorway.

"Avan, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Vic so that you two can have a happy ever after." I said. I had changed into a sweater and the flannel pants that Avan had worn two nights before.

"You're wrong," He said breathlessly. "My happy ever after is you."

He leaned down and kissed me long and hard.

* * *

><p><strong>There. How'dya like that chapter? I thought it was nice. Kk, R&amp;R if ya want.<strong>


	16. Don't Tease Me

**Sorry about the repost, here is the REAL new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did own Victorious and the cast, there _never_ would have been a 'Mustache Weekend'! Some people should _never_ have mustaches!**

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't let this go.<p>

This kiss, I felt something newer.

There was the spark of happiness and love, but there was something I couldn't place and it was great.

I didn't want this moment to end.

If I could have stopped time, I would have. Gladly.

I repeat, I couldn't let this go.

I noticed when she opened the door that she was wearing the flannel pants that I had worn a couple nights before.

She was just so amazing to have, and I would be a fool to ruin that. I was just glad I'd realized what I'd needed to in time.

She broke the kiss.

"Avan, if you don't recall, some humans have to breathe." She said breathlessly.

"Hmm, this is true..." I said, pulling her close to me.

"Avan you're soaking wet!" She said, but snuggled closer to me anyway.

"Well, then, you'll just have to take me to your room and get me dried off." I told her, smiling into her hair.

"But, wait, I thought we were..." She trailed off slowly.

My heart stopped.

She didn't seriously want us to be over, did she?

"I thought we weren't together anymore." She said.

My heart broke slowly.

"Liz," I said, almost desperately. "I don't ever want us to be over. But if that's what you want, and-"

"No!" She said quickly and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me again.

I sighed in relief.

She took me up to her room and got me changed into dry pj pants and a t shirt.

I was feeling on top of the world as we were sitting on the floor and I pulled her over to me.

"So tell me why you're already gone? And what made you leave?" I asked.

I saw the smile that had been on her face leave in an instant.

She buried her face in my chest.

"Victoria was flirting with you, you were flirting back, even if you didn't know it; the record company has denied me now, because someone else took the position; my dog died; and you..." She said in a thick voice. I could feel the warm tears against my chest.

I pulled her closer and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Liz. I shouldn't have ignored your calls. I _definitely_ shouldn't have chosen Victoria over you, but I seriously thought you were okay. I'd spaced off earlier. I'm so, _so_ sorry." I told her. I wasn't lying.

I _truly_ felt terrible.

She looked up at me with sad, sad eyes.

It killed me inside to see her so upset.

Then she looked at my shirt. It _had_ been a white t shirt...but...not anymore.

"Oh, Avan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your shirt!" More tears formed in her eyes.

That was the last thing I wanted.

I wanted her to smile and laugh, and be happy.

"No, it's fine, really. Liz, don't worry about it, please. It isn't your fault." No, I thought, It's _mine_.

She kept her face buried in my chest after that.

I hummed gently and drew circles on her sides with my thumb.

The patter of the rain along with my humming slowly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I really hadn't wanted it to end, but Victoria clearly wanted him.<p>

But I don't just want him.

I love him.

Avan hummed some of my favorite songs and I found myself getting extremely drowsy.

The day's events had worn me out, and the sounds of the rain mixing in with Avan's humming were really relaxing.

I felt him stand up with me in his arms and carry me to my bed.

He laid down next to me and then I was completely asleep.

The next morning was a blur in my mind.

We woke up late and had to rush to get to work.

Then we had to rush to get into character and onto set for filming.

Filming was very tedious work that day.

I actually kind of wanted to go home early.

That is a very rare thing.

But I was still feeling upset and being around so many people wasn't helping.

Ariana finally came home last night around three in the morning.

And refused to comment on why.

It was an odd thing for Ari.

Avan could tell I was still upset, and he stayed close to me the whole day.

Halfway through filming one scene, we were able to talk freely amongst ourselves.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The truth?

No.

I was not okay. I felt kind of sick to my stomach, but I knew I had to get over it.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"You're paler than usual," He commented.

"Don't fret about it, Avan. I said I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so," He slipped his fingers in mine.

I loved the feel of his hand in mine.

I loved being around him.

He was so different compared to my other boyfriends that I'd had before him.

He was much more caring, much more close, he was better than they were. He knew how to treat a girl right.

I thought about last night, and I could hear his humming and the patter of the rain.

It soothed me so I made it through the day.

At the end of the work day, Avan took me to his place.

"I have a surprise planned for tonight," He told me.

"Avan, you shou-" I began.

"Yes. I should because your my girlfriend and I love you, and I want you to feel better." He said.

We sat on his couch and he pressed the play button on a remote.

"Avan, what is it-" I began to ask, but was ct off once again. Not by him this time, but by something that shocked me.

He had a disk of 13 the Musical playing.

He looked at me and grinned.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I had bought a copy of 13 when I met Liz, she just never knew it.<p>

I wanted her to see how good she really was.

When I first met her, I was amazed at her accomplishments.

So, I thought we could watch one of them tonight together.

She did so amazing, and to be honest, I love watching this musical.

She rested against me and we watched.

We got to one of the songs she sang "Opportunity".

"So, enlighten me," I said. "Tell me these 'tricks' you could teach Brett."

"Truthfully, I haven't any he didn't already know." She said smiling.

The smile went off my face.

"You actually dated the guy who played Brett?"

"Well, damn, Avan, I didn't know you were jealous. So, because of that, yes. I dated the guy who played Brett." She said smirking.

"Not funny," I said.

"Okay, okay. I did _not_ lie about totally dating him."

"Elizabeth," I said.

"Yeah, he was a _really_ good kisser, too." She said slyly.

"_Elizabeth Egan Gillies_," I said her full name.

"_Avan Tudor Jogia_, may I point out that I never said he was a _great_ kisser. Like you." She said as I kissed her.

"Damn straight." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Another chapter up. Thanks for the reviews. They keep me updating. Enjoy my story. And I meant it. RUN with scissors. We could use less people in the worl-I mean, it is completely safe. Scientific studies have proven it.<strong>


	17. Surprises

**So, I made a mistake and uploaded the same chapter twice. It won't happen again. NEVER SPEAK OF IT! Also, to TheGracie: Damn you. Try running with them again. And let's see today is the 17th, so, the 26th or the 25th. That answer your question? Goood. Now! Read it...**

**Disclaimer: I'mma find you Dan...you can't hide forever.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>He kissed me again.<p>

"Tell me I'm better than him," He said grinning.

"Never," I said.

His lips met mine once again. I granted his tongue access and he bit my bottom lip.

He broke away.

"Love you," He said like a little boy would.

"Avan you can be such a child," I said, totally breathless because he had been determined to prove he was a better kisser than Graham.

"Liz, you can be such a child," He copied, using my name instead.

"Knock it off, Avan!" I said.

"Knock it off, Liz!" He copied.

Argh.

Was he really doing this?

"Avan Jogia, you are so childish."

"Liz Gillies, you are so childish."

"Av-" Then I got an idea.

"Li-"

"Avan Jogia is a sexy beast," I said.

"I know I am."

"Avan, you are _so_ beyond help!" I laughed at him.

He fake pouted.

"Oh my God, Avan, you're so weird!"

"Oh, and you're not weird at all!" He said smiling.

"Yeah, but I don't abuse the right."

"And you call me hurtful!" He laughed.

"Drama queen," I smirked.

"But you love me anyway." He said cockily.

"So what if I do?"

He pulled me into a bear hug that only Avan could make that sweet and nice.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>After last night, I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to end the hug.<p>

She obviously didn't either, since we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You know," I started and kissed her sweetly. "You still haven't said it."

"Said what?" She asked, acting confused.

I kissed her again. "That I'm better than that Graham/Brett guy."

She kissed me.

"You're better than Graham." She said distractedly.

"I knew it," I said, joking.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna go raid your fridge."

I smiled at her honesty.

"Okay. But, bring me back something." I told her.

She smiled at me and walked to the kitchen.

My phone rang.

"Hey Leon, what's up?" I said.

"Nothin' much. Just wonderin' if you wanted to hang out or something?" Leon asked.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm hanging out with my girlfriend." I said. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah. Okay. That girl of yours must be pretty hot, or really something special. Can you send me a pic?"

"Nah, man. Sorry. Can't tell anyone who she is yet. You'll have to wait." I said.

"Aw, man. Alright, well, I'll talk to you later," Leon said and we hung up.

"Who was that?" Liz asked, coming in with snacks for us.

I got an idea.

I took out my phone.

"It was Leon," I said as I texted him.

_From: Avan_

_To: LT3_

_Hey r thre ne clubs round here tht hav karaeoke?_

I texted him.

"What did he want?" Liz asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to see...if we could hang out later..." I trailed off as Leon texted back.

_From: LT3_

_To: Avan_

_Yea I thnk so. Y? _

I texted back.

_From: Avan_

_To: LT3_

_Find 1._

I received an answer.

_From: LT3_

_To: Avan_

_Target found. Y? Wat u thnkn?_

I smiled.

"Hey, Liz, we're going out tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, okay. Where to?" She asked warily.

She needed a break and singing is usually her break from it all.

Her getaway.

And she's excellent.

"One second." I texted Leon.

_From: Avan_

_To: LT3_

_K. Txt Matt Ari and Vic that we're having karaeoke nite 2mrw. Tell them not 2 tell Liz._

"Where to, Avan?"

"That's a surprise." I said.

Leon texted back his agreement and it was set.

I thought about the fact that Liz would be prodding me all night trying to figure it out.

She liked to know things, and she knew that I knew something that she didn't.

And it involved her.

This was gonna drive her crazy.

I burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked, smiling at my sudden outburst.

"N-nothing," I said, trying desperately to control my fits of laughter.

"Well, then tell me what you were talking about with Leon." She demanded.

"It's nothing," I said, purposely avoiding her eyes.

She hit my arm playfully.

"Liar," She said. "Tell me."

She moved her wrists and I caught them both and pulled her on top of me, so we were laying on the floor.

Her face was close to mine and I brushed a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"I-I can't," I said.

"That's a lie. You can tell me, you just _won't_."

"This is true." I said teasingly.

"Why do you do that?" She asked suddenly.

"Do what?" I whispered, my face dangerously close to hers.

She brushed off my question and leaned down slightly and kissed me.

"Why do _you_ do that?" I asked, mocking her a bit.

"Because I can."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I've come to a new point in my life. If you would ever so nicely like to, you may submit what you would like to happen. Through PM or review. Thanks.<strong>


	18. AN

**BadeObsessor: Haha I has plans for that, which are that there will be another story telling that.**

**CalliJessJogia: Can't. Won't. Not till the 25th or 26th.**

**Anyway, on to what this AN is TRULY about: Question!**

**What songs should the characters sing?**

**Liz: ?**

**Avan: ? (Yes, Imma make Avan get up there and do some karaeoke)**

**Leon: ? (If? Should he?)**

**Victoria: ? (Definitely. She will definitely be up there. I need a good song that's been going with her plot.)**

**Ariana: ? **

**Matt: (Should he even try?)**

**Kk, please submit your thoughts on this. Thank you. Btw, I don't update until I have a few answers.**


	19. Awkward

**Imafanpire: I know that Brett was played by Eric. One of my friends was typing for me, and I told her Graham by accident. But Im gonna go with she was so distracted by Avan, that she didn't correct him and went with it. Or, you can make it into what you want it to be. Idc. One of those, but it WAS a mistake. Another thing that we shall never speak of again. **

**Same comment goes for the others who pointed it out. I KNOW!**

**Thank you to the people who submitted ideas for their karaeoke night! I've decided their songs, based on your suggestions, and it's gonna be one hell of a night for them. And Imma make you wait for it. It'll be in the next chapter or the one after, so I have a LITTLE time to change my mind about which songs I use...Cuz I just ran across a song that would put some more in my story, I think.**

**I was slightly surprised no one suggested any AAR (All American Rejects), orr TDG (THREE DAYS GRACE)...well, not really, but ya know. Woulda been cool...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em. Yet. I've got a GPS and a tracker on you Dan.**

**P.S. Should Ari and Matt become an item? It was a suggestion from someone I was talking to on a social networking site. I'm leaving it up to you guys.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>We went to work the next day.<p>

We weren't filming, we were going to be editing, so Ariana would probably be in the editing room with them, and the rest of us would just be hanging out together.

Avan still hadn't told me what it was that we were going to do tonight, no matter what I did.

I tried kissing him till he told me (that didn't work, I knew it wouldn't but, you know...), I tried telling him I wouldn't kiss him until he told me (he said ok, because he knows can't hold to _that_ promise), I tried ignoring him, poking him, everything.

Nothing worked.

We walked into the room where we all just hang out if there's editing going on.

"Where's Ariana?" Avan asked. I figured he would've known she's almost always in the editing room on days like this.

"Editing room," Matt said.

I figured as much.

We sat down on the couch by each other.

"Did you do what I asked?" Avan asked Leon.

"It hurts that you doubt me, Avan."

"Dude. We talked about that." I said.

"Sorry." Leon apologized for using a Sinjin line.

"Please, just don't do it again." I was always creeped out by Mikey because he played a creep and no guy should have _that_ kind of hair...but I was always nice to him anyway.

I mean, Mikey was a great guy, but he was kinda freaky.

"But, you did get it done, right Leon?" Avan pushed.

"Yes. They're all going. Don't worry, man. I got this."

It made me mad that Avan wouldn't tell me.

Maybe Matt would.

"Hey, Matt," I said looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"What are you doing tonight?" I felt Avan tense up, then relax.

"I'm going to the...I'm going the theater."

"Oh, that's cool. Which movie are you gonna see?" I inquired further, trying to get the info I wanted.

"Probably Harry Potter. I've been dying to see it." He answered with no trouble.

Damn. He had figured me out that quick.

I kept thinking about what to do to find out this information that they were keeping from me.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>At first it sounded like she was asking him out.<p>

In front of me.

But I relaxed after remembering he's _Matt_.

He would never date Liz, because he liked someone else.

He never admitted who she was.

I hoped it was a she.

Nah, it probably was a she.

Matt almost gave it away, but regained himself quickly.

I looked at my phone. I was thinking about calling the store I had seen. I knew that it was the best one to get what I wanted, so I figured I'd give it a go later on in the day.

It was an awkward-type silence in the room.

Liz leaned back on the couch and went off in thought.

Vic was just staring off into space, Leon was texting someone, as was Matt.

Ariana was still in the editing room.

* * *

><p><strong>I needed this to be a short chapter. R&amp;R! Enjoy my story, I'll update again tonight under certain circumstances, that could possibly involve reviews...<strong>


	20. Texts

**JadePlusBeck: True. Kk, I got something anyway... *secret smile***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, the people or this website. I'd LOVE to own all three. Except for one song...One day Dan!**

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I prided myself in keeping this a secret from Liz for so long.<p>

But, of course, when she'd gotten the opportunity, she took it.

She pulled me into some random room and pushed me against the wall.

I went to protest at first, but then stopped.

She kissed me and I pulled her body closer to mine.

"C'mon Avan. Tell me." She said in between kisses.

"No." I replied kissing her once more.

"Please?" She said in the tone Jade used to get Beck to do something.

"Sorry, babe," I said. She kissed me and ran her hands through my hair.

I started to think about that store again.

Should I call them, or go to a different store? They really _were_ rumored to be the best. I wasn't sure.

Maybe if I looked into a few different stores-

"Ow! Liz!" I said, feeling her bite hard on my lip.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, smiling.

"Nothing," I said, pulling her in for another kiss, biting or no biting.

Even though I was sure my lip was bleeding.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I bit him because he was distracted.<p>

I didn't want him distracted by anything but me while we were making out.

I bit him pretty hard, too.

He pulled away quickly.

"Ow! Liz!"

I looked at his lip quickly.

I almost burst out laughing.

I had drawn a bead of blood.

"Yes?" I asked, putting on my sweetest smile and tone.

He pulled me in for a kiss.

"Nothing," He whispered.

I realized I wasn't going to find out what I wanted to know, so eventually (after I'd had my fun), I broke the kiss and we walked back to the others.

By now, we knew pretty well how to save our asses from getting caught.

None of them even asked questions, though Vic eyed Avan suspiciously.

We sat back down on the couch.

Ariana _still_ wasn't back from the editing room.

Then again, if I knew Ari, it would be _hours_ until she finally came around to coming into this room from the editing.

Awkward silence still filled the room.

My phone buzzed.

It was from Eric.

Huh.

How ironic; I was talking about him last night, and now here he is texting me.

_To: Elizabeth_

_From: Eric_

_Hey Liz, watsup?_

I never noticed _Avan's_ phone buzz. I was too caught up in the fact that Eric had texted me.

_To: Eric_

_From: Elizabeth_

_Hey Eric. Nm, sittn in a room. wbu? We havnt talkd in 4ever..._

It didn't take long for him to reply.

_To: Elizabeth_

_From: Eric_

_Yea, that's tru. Srry bout tht btw. We shuld hang out sum time. Catch up nd stuff._

I glanced at Avan, who was engrossed in his phone, typing away. I figured he was just playing a game.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't hear Liz's phone buzz at first.<p>

When she opened it, I glanced over to see her typing something with a smile on her face.

I didn't have time to think about it before my own phone buzzed.

_To: Avan_

_From: Vic_

_Y'd u run out like tht the othr nite?_

I contemplated my answers.

_To: Vic_

_From: Avan_

_Sum1 else needed me more._

She replied.

_To: Avan_

_From: Vic_

_Who? The only 1 callng or txtng u that nite wile u wer with me was Liz._

I sighed mentally.

_To: Vic_

_From: Avan_

_My girlfriend needed me. She had had a bad day, and I was totlly wrong 2 ignore her like I did. So I went 2 her._

I waited for a reply that took only seconds.

Those seconds seemed like hours.

_To: Avan_

_From: Vic_

_But wat bout me? I'd had a bad day! My date didn't sho and wen I was finlly startn 2 feel better, u left without sayin goodby evn._

I wanted to yell. She just didn't get it.

_To: Vic_

_From: Avan_

_Vic, u can always get another boyfrend. So wat if ryan didnt sho? _

I typed frantically. I felt Liz glance at me, but I was too busy with my messages to notice.

Maybe I should have noticed a little more.

_To: Avan_

_From: Vic_

_U can always get anothr girlfrend! so wat if she needed u! we've ben frends longer nd I needed u 2!_

I looked at her. She looked just about as pissed as I felt.

_To: Vic_

_From: Avan_

_No! Ur wrong bcuz I culd nevr find any1 lik her. evr_.

She texted back.

_To: Avan_

_From: Vic_

_Wat about me!_

I texted back quickly.

_To: Vic_

_From: Avan_

_Wat **about** you?_

I didn't think over my words, or the consequences they may have.

I didn't think before I typed, I just typed.

And I didn't think when I pressed 'send'.

I looked up and saw the hurt on Vic's face.

I hadn't meant it.

Had I?

Deep down, I had the sickening feeling that I had.

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

* * *

><p>My plans had been going ok until the other night when he ran out.<p>

The next day had been another bump in my scheme, but I'll manage to get it right back on track tonight during karaeoke night.

I just have to play it right.

Or maybe I'll just...

I received a text message from Avan.

_To: Vic_

_From: Avan_

_Wat **about** you?_

That actually hurt really bad.

I stood up quickly and left the room.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I saw Vic get up and leave, tears in her eyes.<p>

I didn't know why yet, but I figured I'd find out sooner or later.

Leon looked up, too, in time to see the tears fall as she walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so a longer chapter, a <em>lot<em> more drama and things are starting to get...weird. I like it. So, anyway, this is my last update of the night, and if you want, you can keep suggesting songs for the characters, I may use your suggestion. I do already have their songs figured, but good suggestions have a tendency to change my mind. Also, anybody who has a Twitter and is nice and loves Liz PM me. I have a favor to ask. And someone needs to tell me who Ari's bf is right now, cuz _Google_ won't tell me straight up. I knew a while ago, but I forgot. Thank you.**


	21. Still Don't Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I could own people.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't know why she left.<p>

All I knew was she was crying somewhere.

Usually I would have gone to find her to see what was wrong, but I was still happy.

I knew it wasn't nice, but hey, ERIC texted me.

Avan didn't get up either, but leaned back and put his arm around me.

This was odd behavior for him. But who was I to complain? He had his arm around me and I was happy. I knew he wouldn't like it if he knew that Eric had texted me, but I didn't know if I should even tell him.

We had no secrets, but he was keeping one or two from me right now, I could tell.

I wished he would tell me. I leaned on Avan and looked at my phone again.

Another text from Eric.

_To: Liz_

_From: Eric_

_Hello?_

I wasn't sure what to reply.

_To: Eric_

_From: Liz_

_I'm turning 18 soon..._

I typed. I didn't know why I said that in particular.

_To: Liz_

_From: Eric_

_Yea, thts tru. The 26th, u'll b a legal adult. U havin a party?_

I thought about what Avan would do if I invited Eric. I mean, Eric and I were just friends right? He didn't still like me, and I _certainly_ didn't have feelings for him. Did I?

_No_.

I needed to snap out of these thoughts.

I loved _Avan_. Not Eric. _Avan_, not Eric.

But I did remember the times Eric and I had had.

I'd had a _lot_ of fun with Eric, but when I had wanted to get more serious, he had backed out.

But, we _were_ older now.

_To: Eric_

_From: Liz_

_Ya, y?_

I typed my answer distractedly.

_To: Liz_

_From: Eric_

_Tht's cool. Jw. U gonna invite me? lol_

Oh. I probably _should_ invite him, to be nice. Nothing would happen anyway. I mean, nothing that Avan would disapprove of, anyway.

_To: Eric_

_From: Liz_

_Ya, u can come. U kno wher 2 go, rite?_

I asked. I saw Avan look over at my phone and moved it out of his line of vision. I don't know why.

_To: Liz _

_From: Eric_

_Of course. C u ther. Ttyl, k?_

I read it.

_To: Eric_

_From: Liz_

_Totally. Bye! ;)_

I don't know why I added the winking smiley. Did I _want_ him to like me again like that?

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned back and put my arm around Liz. Nobody thought anything of it. We were all on our phones, anyway.<p>

I knew that in an hour or two, though, we'd all be talking and having fun, and Vic would come back, red-eyed, but she'd participate anyway.

I saw Liz texting and went to look at who it was.

She moved her phone out of my view.

Woah. That was new to me. She had _never_ done that before. Ever.

I looked back at my own phone. Nothing new on it. I decided to go through the pics.

There were hundreds of me and Liz on there, and quite few of me and other people.

Then I ran across one particular pic. It was the day Liz and I had met.

She had her hand behind my head making bunny ears, and I was laughing, with my arm around her waist. We were half way bent over, both of us were laughing that hard. That was a magical day. I knew from the moment she locked eyes with me that I was hers forever. Okay, so I may not have known it right off, but I had felt something and that something became what we are today.

So, all in all, that pic is one of my favorites.

I had the sudden urge to kiss her.

I couldn't, but I wanted to.

I really wanted to.

I had to distract myself before I did kiss her, otherwise, we'd be giving them the answer to most of their current questions 6 days before planned.

I though about karaeoke night.

What song would I sing? Would I sing?

Probably.

I don't know.

Maybe.

No.

Yes.

Nah.

I don't know.

Ah, this was making my head hurt.

Like, really bad.

I stood up, and Liz snapped out of her thoughts as I did so.

She looked up at me.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some aspirin." I said, holding the side of my head, wishing for the pain to disappear.

"Alright," She said. "Bring me some." She added as an afterthought.

I nodded and turned on my heel.

* * *

><p>Ariana POV<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the editing room, watching everything intently.<p>

I loved the editing part.

I received a text.

_To: Ari_

_From: Graham_

_Hey hey_

I smiled.

_To: Graham_

_From: Ari_

_Heyyy_

I texted back.

_To: Ari_

_From: Graham_

_I just got the juiciest txt..._

I rolled my eyes and smiled again.

_To: Graham_

_From: Ari_

_Stop using lines from 13..._

I told him. We'd talked about this.

_To: Ari_

_From: Graham_

_Well, its tru..._

It sounded interesting...I mean, he'd never used that line before now. It had to be good.

_To: Graham_

_From: Ari_

_Kk, I giv. Tell me wat it is._

I really was curious.

_To: Ari_

_From: Graham_

_Liz just invited Eric to her bday party._

I didn't get it. I mean, Avan probably knew, so why was this interesting info?

_To: Graham_

_From: Ari_

_Point being? They r frends...they just havnt talkd in a wile. Wats so juicy bout tht?_

I asked.

He forwarded me their messages.

Ok. Maybe it was more than I thought. But...Liz wouldn't do that, right?

_To: Graham_

_From: Ari_

_Idk. I thnk theyr jst frends. Bsides, doesnt Eric hav a gf_?

I inquired, hoping that Liz wouldn't cheat on Avan. I thought I knew her, but _lately_...I mean she _did_ tell me first about her and Avan, but she _had_ kept it from me. Even though I should've guessed it before then.

_To: Ari_

_From: Graham_

_He just broke up with her like 20 min b4 he talkd 2 Liz. Doesnt tht say nething? I mean, they dated 1 be4 wats stoppn em now?_

Liz has a boyfriend who loves her very much, _that's_ what stopping her, i thought to myself. I wanted to get off the subject for today. I'd ask Liz about it later. Or tomorrow. Or never.

_To: Graham_

_From: Ari_

_Speakng of Liz bday party, wanna b my date?_

He replied 'yes', and then we talked a little while longer.

I thought about karaeoke night tonight.

I wondered what song I should sing?

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Avan left to get aspirin. My head hurt, too, so I told him to pick me up some, also.<p>

I leaned back on the couch.

In a couple of hours, Ari would decide to join us, the texting would halt along with the silence and we'd be having a good time. Vic would join us and do the same.

While I waited for Avan to return, I thought about the last week.

It had been long and stressful, and sweet. A lot of sweetness.

But a lot of drama, also.

Drama could be good, but this wasn't that kind.

I still hadn't gotten over my dog. I didn't want to know how he died, or why, or when even.

I wanted to move on, because knowing that information would only help in the process of dragging me down if I get majorly sad again.

I don't want that.

I sighed to myself.

Where was Avan with the aspirin?

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallways to see if Lane was here.<p>

Lane had been in one of the scenes we filmed, so I figured he might be here, unless he was doing dance classes somewhere. I had attended one, once. They're actually pretty fun. And you learn some _great_ dance moves.

Lane always helped us choreograph things, as well as be our "guidance counselor", in the show.

I walked to his dressing room and knocked on the door.

"One second!" I heard him yell.

He opened the door.

"Hey Lane." I said.

"Avan," He said politely. "Come on in," He offered up.

"I can't right now. I came down for some aspirin. Do you have any?" I asked him.

"Yeah, one sec. Two?" He asked walking back into his dressing room. I followed.

"No. I need four this time." I told him. I obviously didn't choose my words carefully enough.

"Avan, you know that taking four is considered an overdose-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"I know, Lane. But two of them aren't for me. Liz has a headache, too." I told him.

"Were you guys out late partying last night? Again?" Lane asked, with a small smile. I was pretty sure he knew that Liz and I were together, but never said it straight up. He certainly can keep a secret.

"No, Lane." This felt like talking to a parent, or a teacher. "Too much thinking, stress, so on. Not partying like hell again. That's tonight."

Lane laughed.

"So what's going on that's making you think too much? Does it have anything to do with...Liz? Or Vic?" Damn. He was good.

"Alright, you caught me. I'll talk to you for a few minutes, but I need to get back to Liz with the aspirin." I said, sitting down.

"Alright, I'll only keep you for a few, then. So, talk to me. What's going on up there?" He said pointing to his head.

"Okay, so Liz has had a rough week, and I've been having a similar week." I told him. I knew what I had said was obscure, but he'd be patient, so I was fine for now.

He really was like a real guidance counselor. I wondered vaguely if he had ever taken psychology in school.

"What kind of a week?" He asked.

"Um, Liz got mad, which is really rare, she then fell into a depression of sorts because her dog died, she lost a record deal, and...other things. Then, Vic had a date with Ryan Rottman again, and he didn't show, and when Liz called and messaged, I ignored her, becuase I figured she just wanted to hang out, and watch a movie or joke around. I didn't know what had happened. Sure, earlier that day, I had seen her run off set, and disappear, and Ari and I tried to get her back, but she kept running. Then, I was at my house and that had slipped my mind, and Vic texted, then called, and she was all in tears because Ryan didn't show. So I told her I'd be right over, and Liz called, too, but I was focused on Vic, and I like I said earlier, I figured she just wanted to hang out, so I ignored the calls and texts and went to Vic's. About thirty minutes after I got to Vic's..." I paused. I didn't want to tell him that she had been cuddled up against me. Or that she had also had her arms around me, and I was holding her kind of like I would have held Liz. But not quite like that. I didn't want to add those details...did I?

"Yes?" He said, my cue to continue.

"Uh, right. And Vic was in the bathroom when I got another text from Liz," I wasn't completely sure I wanted to share our conversation with him. It was kind of private, and it mad me sad, and upset. I hated seeing Liz hurt and upset. I would destroy anything and everything that would make her that way if I could.

"And I, uh, I ended up leaving Vic's without saying anything...and I went to Liz, because..." What would I say here? I went to Liz for a billion reasons. Even if Lane knew that we were going out, he hadn't told me he knew, and if he didn't know, I didn't want to give it away completely. "Because she needed me more than Vic needed me. Vic can always get another boyfriend, but Liz can't replace her dog just like that, or call the record company and just magically get another open spot, or...other things. So, I went to Liz. She was..." Another road block in my story here. Liz was a very private person about things like this, and I didn't want to betray our trust. Any more than I had. Even though the incidents before were mistakes.

"She was glad to have me there. I stayed with her, and I've been trying to make her feel better ever since. Some of it's working. Like, last night, I took her to my house and we watched 13. I kinda got a dvd of it under the table, y'know? So, I planned another surprise for her tonight, too. We're all going to go to a karaeoke night. Liz loves singing, so I figured it would be a good distraction from the week she's had."

"Liz loves singing, and you love Liz." Lane said. He was realling good at calling me out.

I paused.

"W-what?" I stuttered. I cleared my throat and tried again. "What?"

"Come on, Avan. It's obvious isn't it? You love Liz, Liz loves you. The _others_ may not notice it, but seriously, did you think i was _that_ thick?" He asked. He was _damn_ good at calling me out!

"Alright. So, Liz and I are dating. We have been for a while, now." I admitted.

"I figured." He said.

I looked at my phone. I'd been in here for forty-five minutes! Liz wasn't going to be happy. Her headaches get worse the longer she goes without medicine for them.

"Hey, Lane, it's been really great talking to you, but Liz will need the aspirin, soo.." I trailed off and stood up.

He handed me the aspirin and said goodbye, as I left.

I knew I'd have to hurry, so Liz wouldn't get too mad.

I walked into the room and handed her the aspirin. She grabbed a bottle of water and took them. I'd given her all four, because my headache had gone away.

After about another hour, Ariana came in with Vic trailing behind. Vic was smiling and laughing along with Ariana.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Avan came back with the aspirin. He gave me four, and I took them all. My head hurt really bad.<p>

We sat there all of us in silence for the most part of another hour.

Then Ariana came in with Vic following close behind; both of them were laughing.

That was the end of the peaceful silence.

Soon we were all talking and laughing and singing. It was our usual fun.

Avan and Matt put their arms around me and Ari took a picture.

"Aw," I said. "If you guys loved me so much, why didn't you just tell me? Or kiss me? Or something!" I joked.

"Okay, then," Avan said and kissed me. Ariana snapped a pic of that, too.

I saw Vic's smile fade for a moment, then return quickly.

Eric Lange walked in.

"What's all this noise?" He laughed. He was a LOT like Sikowitz. A lot.

Ariana lit up. "Hey, Eric, take a pic of us, okay?"

I wrapped my arms around Avan's neck and my legs around his waist as he picked me up. Ariana hugged me and Avan, Matt was behind Ariana making silly face, while Leon and Vic were hugging Matt and Ariana.

Eric took the picture and handed Ari her phone.

"Thanks, Eric," She said. Everybody else had gotten out of their poses, but Avan was still holding me up.

I went to get down, but he held my legs up.

"Avan!" I laughed. "Let me go!"

He grinned.

"That's no fun, Liz!" He said.

I managed to get my legs down, and we sat down on the couch again. Everbody was already laughing and talking again, and Eric had left.

I put my legs over Avan's like Jade did to Beck, and Avan put his arm around my back like Beck did to Jade.

After a few more hours of all this, Dan came in with Fleck and they told us that editing was over for today, and we were all now able to leave.

"Okay," Leon said. "I'll pick Vic and Matt up, and you pick up Liz and Ari, and we'll meet there?" He asked Avan.

"Yeah," Avan agreed.

"For what?" I asked, getting annoyed that I still didn't know.

"You'll see," Ariana said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, long (and probably boring) chapter. But, next chap is karaeoke night! YAY! Ok, keep reading and reviewing.<strong>


	22. Dancing In the Crowd

**Reviews have become so few...I miss them all.**

**BUT:**

**JuliaFoolia: I liked ur review...don't fret, though. Many people I know have taken WAY more aspirin than that and they are alright. Liz is fine.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie: You have a VERY long name...but, Liz will be fine. You've never overdosed on aspirin or anything else before? Hmm. Well maybe...anyway, most aspirin/tylenol bottles CLEARLY say "Do not take more than 8 every 24 hours". I think. Well, I read one often, but I'm not sure.**

**Blured Lines: Your review made me laugh. I know. I'm so fucked up, right?**

**Lyric Medlie: I'm so glad you loved it. Can't you tell?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Avan and Ari each linked an arm in mine and We walked out to the parking lot together.<p>

"Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on." I demanded as we reached Avan's car.

"You'll have to wait," Avan said putting his hands on my waist and kissing me.

Ariana went to her car, and Avan and I got in his car.

"I'm gonna drop you off at your house, go to my condo, get changed, then come back and get you and Ariana." He said.

"Okay. What should I wear?" This might get him to reaveal what we were going to do.

"Ummm, I don't know. Wear something cool?"

"You mean cooler than usual, or over-the-top-gonna-be-the-outfit-of-the-year-cool?"

"Cooler than usual. Or the other. Up to you." He said.

"Alright."

We pulled up beside where Ari and I live. He got out of the car after I did and kissed me goodbye.

"Jeez, Avan. You kiss me like it's the end of the world. You're gonna see me again in. like, half an hour." I said, acting annoyed.

He kissed me again.

"I know, but half an hour seems like eternity whenever I'm waiting to see you." He smiled.

I kissed him one last time and went inside the house.

I went to my room and began looking through my clothes.

I put on my ripped black skinny jeans, and a lace trimmed black tank top.

Then I thought about if I should wear any jewelry.

Yeah.

I put on some of my cooler rings and a necklace that Avan had given me when we started going out.

It had a simple, glass, blue rain-drop pendant, "That reminds me of your eyes," he had said when he put it around my neck.

Then I redid my makeup and brushed my hair, and went downstairs to meet up with Ari.

She looked great, like usual.

She was texting someone.

I sat down next to her.

"We've all been doing a lot of texting today," I commented.

She smiled at me. "I saw you and Avan making out in the street."

"Well, we weren't technically making out, just kissing. A lot." I said, laughing a little.

She laughed and got ready to say something, but saw Avan pull up.

"Oh, hey, let's go. We don't want to be late." She said.

"Late for what?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I sighed and followed her to Avan's car.

* * *

><p>Ariana POV<p>

* * *

><p>I got another text from Graham while we were in Avan's car.<p>

_To: Ari_

_From: Graham_

_Whatcha doin 2nite?_

I texted back.

_To: Graham_

_From: Ari_

_Goin 2 a club on sunset blvd 4 karaeoke _

He replied.

_To: Ari_

_From: Graham_

_U'll b the best up ther..._

I smiled. That was sweet.

_To: Graham_

_From: Ari_

_Thnx, but its relly 4 Liz...shes had a bad week. O, hey, we're ther, g2g, Ill talk 2 u relly soon!_

I didn't know _how_ soon, though.

I told him as we pulled up. We saw Vic, Leon, and Matt waiting for us.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>We pulled up to a club on Sunset Blvd.<p>

They had karaeoke every night, I knew that because I come here often.

We got out of the car.

I saw Vic, Leon, and Matt.

Vic was wearing a short skirt, and a band tank top. Leon was wearing his regular club clothes. And Matt was wearing a blue button up t shirt with jeans.

I hadn't gotten a look at what Avan was wearing yet.

I looked as he got out of the car. He was wearing a black button up, that was only buttoned until the last two, and faded jeans along with his favorite boots. He looked great.

He put an arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Just let yourself fall into the night."

It didn't take long for me to get what he meant: Have fun and lose yourself, just let everything go.

So I would.

We all walked in and a few heads turned to see us. We all took a seat at a booth.

The music was great, and people were on the dance floor, people were hanging out at tables...it was cool.

"Alright," We heard the DJ say. "Karaeoke In the Dark starts now! Who's up first?"

Leon stood up. "Hey, I'll take a mic!"

"I do believe we have the Victorious cast with us tonight! Leon Thomas, right?"

"Yep," He said.

The crowd cheered. Okay then.

"What song?" The DJ asked.

"Throw me...Song To You, by me." He laughed.

Leon got up onto the stage.

"Leon Thomas 3 singing Dream, by himself!" The DJ said.

Leon did magnificently, and by the middle of the song, everyone was loving it.

When it was over, everyone clapped and Leon took his seat.

"Go on, Avan," I said, when the DJ called for another volunteer.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright," I said, as Liz and Ari pushed me onto the stage.<p>

"Uh, I'll have a go at it." I said.

"You're Avan right?" The DJ asked. I nodded. "What song?"

I was gonna drag Liz into this. I brought her here for her, so, yeah.

"Good Girls Go Bad, Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester." I told him.

"That song would require two people..." The DJ said.

"Alright. Who wants to sing it with me?" Almost all of the girls in the club were screaming for me to choose them.

"Okay, Elizabeth Gillies, come on up here." I said.

She smiled shyly, and I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The DJ handed her a mic.

"Alright! Miss Elizabeth Gillies with Avan Jogia!"

The music started to play.

"_I make them good girls go,_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go_

_I make them good girls go,_

_I know your type,_

_You're daddy's little girl,_

_Just take a bite,_

_Let me shake up your world_," I looked at Liz.

"_Cuz just one night couldn't be so wrong,_

_I'm gonna make you lose control," I put my arm around her._

_"She was so shy,_

_Till I drove her wild,_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends,_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist,_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_," It went to the chorus.

Liz looked at me and smirked.

Her eyes said 'I got this'.

She held the mic up.

"_I know your type,_

_Boy you're dangerous_

_You're that guy_

_I'd be stupid to trust,_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_you make me wanna lose control_," She faced me.

It was my part again.

"_She was so shy,_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_,"

Her part.

"_I was hangin in the corner_

_With my five best friends_," She hi-fived Ari.

"_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist."_

_"I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_," It went into chorus again.

"_Oh, She got away with the boys in the place,_

_Treat em like they don't stand a chance_!"

"_And he got away with the girls in the back,_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_!"

"_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat em like they don't stand a chance_!"

"_And he got away with the girls in the back,_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_!"

"_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_

_I Make Them Good Girls Go_

_The Good Girls Go Bad... Yeah_

_Good Girls Go Bad_!"

"_I Was Hanging In The Corner With My Five Best Friends_

_I Heard That You Were Trouble_

_But I Couldnt Resist_!"

"_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_

_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_

_I Make Them Good Girls Go_

_Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad_

_Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad_

_Good Girls Go Bad_!"

I finished off.

There was clapping and cheering and yelling and I held Liz close to me.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>The rush you get from doing concerts or singing and hearing people yell your name and clap for you is overwhelming.<p>

Avan's arm was around my waist as we got off the stage.

"Who's next?" The DJ called.

Girls in the audience screamed for Avan to go again.

"Well," The DJ said. "I guess, by the majority of a crowd vote, Avan Jogia has to get up here and do another song!"

I saw Avan give in. "Ok," he said, getting back up on stage.

"How about Love Struck by V Factory?"

The DJ played the track.

"_You,_

_Got my attention when you make that move_," Liz had been dancing and I circled around her.

"_Can't help it cuz I'm stuck like glue,_

_Am I the only one to see,_

_Girl I really wanna get that get that,_

_Really should no doubt about it," _I winked at Liz and she blushed a little.

"_Who can do it like you do it when you do?"_ She was dancing with her hands above her head and I moved up to her for a few moments.

"_So hooked up on you like a tattoo_." She ran her fingers lightly, almost unnoticably, over where my tattoo was. A shiver went through my body.

"_I'm serious about it,_

_Girl I really wanna get that get that,_

_Really should, no doubt about it_," I moved around the crowd a bit more.

_"I'm craving for you,"_ I somehow was right back at Liz.

"_And just like a fool,_

_There's no way I can stop stop stop_

_My desire_," I danced in the crowd, Liz watching me intently.

"_I'm craving for you,_

_And you know it too,_

_There's no one that can top top top your smile._" I lightly touched her face and she smiled the smile reserved only for me, for when we were alone.

_"(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck_

_(You got me)_

_Love Struck_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck_

_Oh oh, oh oh_," I put my hand on her waist and walked around her once.

"_Love struck_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck_

_(You got me)_

_Love struck_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck_

_Oh oh oh oh_," I quickly drew the words 'I love you' on her side, so that nobody saw, and she smiled that smile again.

"_I_

_Love it when you give me that smile_

_I've,_

_I've been waiting for this for a long time_

_My my_

_My premonition's tellin me_

_try_," I touched her hair softly and then moved to Vic and gave her a slight hug.

"_Girl I really wanna get that get that_

_Really should no doubt about it,_

_I have to give you credit for your style_," I ran my hand over the small of Liz's back and moved over to Ari, who was wearing a dress.

"_And the way you rock that dress is so wild_," I touched the ruffles at the bottom of her dress.

"_I've got to give it up cuz_

_Girl I really wanna get that get that."_ I moved into the crowd of people and did hi fives with random people.

"_Really should, no doubt about it,_

_I'm craving for you,_

_And just like a fool,_

_There's no way I can stop stop stop_

_My desire,"_ I watched Liz dance.

"_I'm craving for you,_

_And you know it too_," She smirked at me.

"_There's no one that can top top top your smile._

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck_

_(You got me)_

_Love Struck_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Love struck_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck_

_(You got me)_

_Love struck_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck_

_Oh oh oh oh_," Liz pulled on the back of my shirt a bit and I stepped backwards towards her.

"_Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string_

_I can't stop it,_

_Girl you make my head spin,"_ I twirled Ariana and she laughed.

"_And just like a fool_

_There's no way I can stop stop stop_

_My desire,_" I danced for a moment with Vic.

"_I'm craving for you,_

_And you know it too_," Liz was laughing at me while she danced.

"There's no one that can top top top your smile,

I'm craving for you,

And just like a fool,

There's no way I can stop stop stop

My desire,

I'm craving for you

And you know it too,

There's no one that can top top top your smile," I put my arm around Liz's shoulder for a second or two.

"(Girl you got me)

Love struck

(You got me)

Love Struck

(Girl you got me)

Love struck

Oh oh, oh oh

Love struck

(Girl you got me)

Love struck

(You got me)

Love struck

(Girl you got me)

Love struck

Oh oh oh oh." As I finished, I felt out of breath, but felt the rush you get when you perform.

Girls were screaming "Avan," and I was grinning as I handed the mic back to the DJ.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was a longer chapter, but it'll get more interesting as we go along. If I have any grammar mistakes (besides the texts) ignore it. Also, this is only part one of their karaeoke gets WAY more interesting, WAY more dramatic, WAY more fun...for ME..<strong>


	23. Out Of Nowhere

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie: Indeed. And unfortunately, I don't own Avan, so if you get him, wanna share? lol**

**Imafanpire: It's truly a great song...as are many of the songs I love. I'm pretty good with music.**

**Also, thanks to the others for the nice reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned them. I'd clone Avan, let Liz have the original, take one for myself, and let the others loose. Life would be heaven...**

**Oh, and thank you to the people that helped me decide some of the songs..**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Avan was a really good singer, and I loved the way he danced around and and found any possible reason to have physical contact with me.<p>

When he drew the words 'I love you' on me, I felt a shiver go down my spine. It made me feel happy. I kept my eyes on him for several reasons, the main one being: no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. So I stopped trying to do so.

I saw the expression on Vic's face change as he hugged her slightly. It was one of...well, it had several emotions. Mainly want.

It pissed me off, but Avan cooled that rage when we found another reason to touch me, or dance with me.

Besides, I really was set on just letting everything go for tonight.

So I danced, I laughed, I had fun.

I saw the look Avan had on his face when he was done.

It was one of happiness and the feeling of being the main focus for a few seconds.

He hopped off stage and stood next to me.

"So? How did I do?" He asked.

"You were great!" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks. You did really good on Good Girls Go Bad, too." I smiled at his comment.

"Any of the other Victorious people want to get up here?" The DJ inquired.

Vic stood up. "I do."

"Alright! We've got Victoria Justice up next! Whatcha lookin' to sing?"

"How about..." I saw a sly look sneak onto her face. "Who Owns My Heart?"

"Alright! We've got Victoria Justice singing a Miley Cyrus song!"

The track started to play. I felt Avan tense up and I put my head in my hands.

This was fucking great.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>Was she really doing this? My ex's song. Not to mention the <em>particular<em> song.

"Creation shows me what to do,

I'm dancing on the floor with you." She pointed into the club, but I knew where she was pointing.

"_And when you touch my hand_

_I go crazy,_

_Yeah." She looked me in the eye and smirked a little._

_"The music tells me what to feel_

_I like you now_

_But is this real?_

_By the time we say goodnight,_

_I'll know if this is right._" Her look...it was like she was challenging something. My relationship with Liz, perhaps?

"_And I feel you coming through my veins._

_Am I into you,_

_Or is it music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart,_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_'Cause the way you got your body movin's got me confused_

_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_," She looked at me again, still smirking, but dancing and flipping her hair.

"_Who owns my heart,_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece,_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark."_ She sang the lyrics and everybody was dancing and all of that, but I didn't notice. I did notice, however, that Victoria was trying to the best of her abilities, to get closer to me on the floor.

"_Who owns my heart?_

_The room is full,_

_But all I see is the way_

_Your eyes just blaze through me_," I locked eyes with her for a moment.

"_Like fire in the dark._

_We're like living art,_

_And it hits me,_

_Like a tidal wave._

_Are you feeling me?_

_Or is the music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart,_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_'Cause the way you got your body movin's got me confused_

_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks._

_Who owns my heart,_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece,_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark._

_Who owns my heart?_

_So come on, baby_

_Keep on bumping me,_

_Keep on rubbing me,_

_Like a rodeo,_

_Baby, hold me close._

_Come on._

_Here we go,_

_Here we go,_

_Here we go!_

_And it hits me,_

_Like a tidal wave._

_Are you feeling me?_

_Or is the music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart,_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_'Cause the way you got your body movin's got me confused_

_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks._

_Who owns my heart,_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece,_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark._

_Who owns my heart?"_

She got off the stage and looked at me, her head cocked slightly.

I stood up and Liz looked at me funnily.

"How'd you lilke my performance, Avan?" Vic asked, sounding sincere.

"We need to talk. Alone." I said. I really don't think she knew how pissed off I was.

We walked into one of the other rooms of the club, while some other people got a chance to do karaeoke.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Don't even." I warned.

The smile fell off of her face.

"Why that song?" I asked, dangerously close to losing my cool.

She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me, Avan, why did Miley write that song? Who was it about? Was it about the night you wouldn't talk to anybody because you were at a club with her, trying to 'fix' things? Or whatever it was you were doing...that song was pretty...intimate, don't you think?"

I was about to lose any composure I'd had.

"Why? Just, why?" I asked.

"Well, I like you a lot, Avan, that's why." She crossed the the space between us and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was going to get up on stage and sing and I didn't want Avan to miss it, he'd be rather upset.<p>

I opened the door to the room I'd seen Avan and Vic go into.

Victoria was kissing Avan.

My Avan.

Victoria.

Kissing.

I cleared my throat.

Avan broke the kiss, pushing Vic off of him.

He walked towards me and I turned on my heel, walking back into the crowd.

Sure, I was _really_ pissed about them kissing, but Vic didn't know that Avan was _mine_, so I couldn't fly off the handle this time.

I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

"Let me go, Avan." I said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I said, grudgingly.

"And up next, we have the amazing Elizabeth Gillies, singing Everytime We Touch, by Cascada." The DJ announced.

I got up on the stage.

"_I still hear your voice,_

_When you sleep next to me."_ Which seems to be pretty often for me and Avan.

"_I still feel your touch_," I ran my fingers over Avan's chest.

"_In my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive_," It was hard to survive without Avan sometimes.

"_Cause everytime we touch, _

_I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_." I walked over to Avan and leaned on him a little, and danced around some.

"_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go."_ I saw two boys walk into the club. One had dark hair, the other was blonde.

"_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, _

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise_

_When I fall,_

_'Cause everytime we touch, _

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss _

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last."_ I figured the dark haired boy was Graham, when Ariana threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, _

_I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go._" I realized the blonde boy was Eric.

"_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side_." When the song was over I saw Eric clap for me.

I jumped off stage and threw my arms around his neck.

"Eric!" I squealed.

"That was amazing!" He said hugging me back.

I let go of him. "Thanks. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was chillin' with Graham, and we decided to come down here. This is where Ariana said you guys would be."

Wow. Eric was here.

Avan walked up and put his arm around me.

"Hey, Liz," He said. "That was an excellent performance."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow. Wait. There's more drama happening for them in the next part of their night. O.O Can you see it? I can...hahaha...R&amp;R...<strong>


	24. Where Were You

Thanks for the awesome reviews...also, thanks, I know I'm genius...

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watched her performance with rapt attention, never taking my eyes off of her. The way she moved was wonderful.<p>

But then I saw her eyes move from me and the crowd to a blonde boy who had walked in with Graham.

When she was done sining I watched her jump off the stage and throw herself into the boy's arms, shrieking "Eric!"

I went to make my way through the crowd to her, but it was tough. I finally got to them.

I put my arm around her and told her that her performance was amazing. Which it was.

She always did great. I loved that about her.

She tensed up a little at my touch.

Of course, she had reason to, though. She had seen Vic kissing me.

"Uhm, Eric, this is Avan, Avan, this is Eric." She introduced us and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Avan." Eric said politely.

I saw Leon waving me over and I sighed.

"I gotta go," I said and walked over to Leon.

"Yeah, man?"I asked.

"Dude, I know you're protective of Liz, but, man, she can handle herself. Besides, her and Eric used to be really close. Ariana told me they were inseparable. I'm sure they'll be fine, besides, he's _obviously_ looking to get back with her. And she _is_ single, so..." Leon trailed off.

I became worried at this information. Leon was damn good at reading people, and I knew he was right. I could tell by the way that Eric looked at her.

I turned away from him to look back at them.

But they had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was so happy to see Eric. He was such a nice and polite guy...<p>

I looked at Avan and saw him talking to Leon.

"Wanna go outside where it's quieter?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. We walked out of the back club doors and sat on the curb.

"So how have you been? Really." He asked me.

"Oh, pretty good." I replied.

"Liz, I may not have spoken to you in a while, no matter how much I've wanted to, but I do still know when you're lying." He called me out.

"Okay, so I haven't had the best week." I said, giving in, knowing he would win sooner or later anyways.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, concerned.

"Sure. Well, first, I end up getting jealous, though I had _damn_ good reason to be, it seems...then Ifind out my dog died, then I lost a major record deal." I said, looking into the streets.

"You always did get down to the point." He said.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly after a few seconds of silence.

"For what?" He asked, looking rather shocked.

"For making our conversation about my problems. I didn't mean to. I _hate_ when I do that."

"I know you do, Liz, but _I_ hate when something's bothering you and I can't do anything about it." He said.

I don't quite know why, but for some reason, I got pissed off at that comment.

"Eric, you gave up the right to do things about me hurting when you broke up with me! Where were you when I was crying my eyes out over _that_? Where were you when I was hurting over the _other_ things in my life that have gone terribly wrong? Ariana was there through _everything_!She's true! You _never_ texted me back; you _completely_ shut me out after we broke up! Well, maybe I've found someone who is there for me when I hurt, Eric!" I said angrily.

"Liz, I'm here now-"

"No, Eric! You suddenly come back and expect us to pick up where we left off when you dumped me? Well, news flash, Eric! Not gonna happen! I-I..." I trailed off, starting to get sad.

I stopped myself from letting any tears fall though.

"Is that Avan guy the someone who's there for you?

"I-I'm not supposed to tell anyone who I'm dating yet."

"Well, just answer this," He said.

"What?" I said in a rather Jade-like tone.

"Tell me one time when I wasn't there for you when we were together. Just tell me that."

I ran through every memory I had of us. Of me.

He had me there.

I answered in a small voice.

"Exactly. So tell me, has this Avan guy ever not been there for you when you needed him?"

"I never said it was Avan," I pointed out.

"No? Okay then. This guy you're dating. Has he ever not been there for you?"

"I don't want to answer that question." I said.

I sat back down on the curb and put my head in my hands.

He sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Yeah, me too." I heard a voice I knew so well say.

"Avan!" I turned around, surprised, but he was already walking away, back into the crowd.

I stood up out of Eric's arm and went into the club after him.

* * *

><p>Avan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I went searching into the crowd for them, looking inall of the clubs rooms, and other places they could be.<p>

I found nothing.

Finally I decided to check out back.

I opened the door and heard:

"Tell me one time when I wasn't there for you when we were together. Just tell me that."

"Never."

"Exactly. So tell me, has this Avan guy ever not been there for you when you needed him?"

"I never said it was Avan,"

"No? Okay then. This guy you're dating. Has he ever not been there for you?"

"I don't want to answer that question."

She sat down and he sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Yeah, so am I." I said quickly, feeling hurt.

I turned and went back into the club.

"Avan," I ignored her.

Stupid move on my part, but I did it anyway.

Dammit! I screamed in my head, getting to an empty room in the club and sliding down the wall putting my head in my hands.

I sighed heavily and my head swam as it hit the wall forcefully.

I groaned at the force of the impact.

Why did I even do that?

But that was a stupid question to ask, wasn't it?

I knew perfectly well why.

Because the physical form of pain drowns out the emotional pain temporarily.

Temporarily.

The key word, here.

But if Liz and I were done, I knew it would take virtually _forever_ for my heart to even begin to mend, and I would _never_ be able to forget her. Not that I'd ever _truly_ want to, though.

My life just isn't right without her.

But, seeing her with Eric...it hurt so bad. I wanted the image of them together _gone_.

But it wouldn't stop.

It wouldn't go _away_!

Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw him with his arm around her.

Then my imagination wandered and I just wanted _those_ thoughts to _die_.

Like, I saw Liz and Eric kissing...that one wasn't all too hard to see though, because I _had_ watched 13...I saw Eric holding her hand and kissing the top of her head, like _I_ do.

I saw Liz throwing her arms around his neck everytime she sees him.

And it didn't stop there.

Nope.

I saw _him_ being the one to be her first on her 18th birthday night.

I saw her saying I do with _him_.

I saw her kissing _him_ everday when they got home from work.

I saw _him_ holding her hand in the emergency room as she has a wonderful and beautiful child.

I saw her standing with _his_ arm around her as _they_ watched their child take its first steps.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to rid myself of these thoughts, but all the while thinking, 'That should be me.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Poor Avan... haha...ha...you'll seee...<strong>


	25. So Confused

**CULLENSGIRL1039: How sweet! I loved your review! My personality has been taking a drastic change and it's scaring me...It's too nice. My new personality, that is.**

**TheGracie: More details on how you might die. It would entertain me and keep me updating faster.**

**Swimmersflip123:This is true...maybe I should torture you people and stop updating for months at a time! Haha...**

**Imafanpire: Sorry. I love dramatic/sad/pretty depressing things, and this story just didn't have enough of it. You'll have to keep reading to see if he commits suicide in some TERRIBLY drastic way, or if he fixes everything.**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Yeah. I agree. DO THAT AVAN, before she whips your ass! Haha, wat now?**

**Oh, yeah: Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, (maybe kinda fortunate for Avan at the moment) Do NOT own these lovely people.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I ran into the club, looking for Avan.<p>

I looked in all the booths, checked with our friends, looked at the bar.

Nothing.

I was looking in all the rooms, and was getting ready to open one particular door, when I heard a very loud thud.

My first thought was, keep the door closed, unless you want to see something that you'd rather not.

Then I heard what I knew was Avan groaning.

Fuck. That was my first thought along with, yep, that's exactly what he's doing with Victoria, right?

I couldn't figure out which one of us had screwed up the biggest this time.

Well, if that was the way he wanted it, then fine.

Eric would always be there for me. He had made a point earlier about that.

Whereas, Avan, it seemed, liked to play games with my emotions.

But I knew it would be impossible for me to move on from Avan.

Great.

But I stayed by the door, instead of going back to Eric or our friends.

When I heard nothing else, I decided to suck it up and go in.

I turned the door handle and walked in.

I saw Avan slumped at the bottom of the wall, head in hands.

I didn't quite know what to do.

"A-Avan?" I asked tentative.

He looked up into my eyes, then looked back at the floor.

"I thought you were with Eric." He said softly.

"Avan, we're just friends." I said, unsure.

"Now that's a lie, even if it is only one-sided."

I was confused for a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Then I hit my forehed with my palm. I sounded almost exactly like Cat.

He grabbed my wrist.

"_Don't_," He said sternly. "_Ever_ hurt yourself intentionally."

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>Like I was one to talk, but I really didn't want to see her get hurt in any way.<p>

I knew I'd caused a lot of hurt these past few days, but I didn't want to see her hit herself or anything. Even if it wasn't intended to hurt.

I looked into her eyes and gently pushed some hair that had fallen in her face back.

"I'm sorry, Liz. I never wanted for this to happen. Or any of the other bad stuff. You're such a nice and caring person; you didn't deserve to have any of it happen. You deserve better than all of it." I said.

"You didn't cause a lot of it, Avan. You couldn't have stopped my dog from dying, or stopped the record company from filling my spot. You couldn't have stopped those things." She said, sadness beginning to line her voice thickly.

"No, Liz. I couldn't have stopped your dog from dying, but I _could_ have told you to open the letter sooner, I _could_ have ignored Victoria instead of you. I could have. I _should_ have." I told her, wanting to pull her over to me and hug her until the world ended and we were nothing but a memory.

"Avan?" She asked timidly.

"Do you still love me?" I could tell she didn't want to seem weak.

I was stunned. She stood up, seeing my expression. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to me and held her against my chest.

"Of course I love you, Liz. I never stopped." Just like Beck will never stop loving Jade, I thought to myself.

I felt her smile and after a few minutes, we stood up.

"Do you still love _me_?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you, Avan. I wouldn't be able to stop if I wanted to."She said.

"Wait," I joked. "Does that mean you do want to stop loving me?"

"No." She said sternly. I was amazed at how quickly we could go from being sad to happy.

It was sort of like a bi-polar relationship.

Ha.

Oh well. We'd probably get over that. It had just been a really tough week. Really emotional.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room, and Avan followed me.<p>

I wasn't completely happy again, but I didn't want to ruin this night any more than it had been already.

We saw Eric, Graham, Leon, Matt, Ariana and Vic sitting at the table.

I saw Vic flirting with Eric. I knew it shouldn't have, but it pissed me off to a very high level.

We sat down and Itried to focus on the conversations, but I wasn't doing very well.

My grip on Avan's hand under the table tightened.

"So I was-Ow! Er, well, I was telling her that..." And I lost track of Avan's story too.

Eric looked down and typed something on his phone.

Eric said he'd be right back, he was thirsty.

So I said that I'd be right back, I had to go to the restroom.

Instead I followed Eric. He had texted me and told me to. So I did.

"Why are you _letting_ Victoria flirt with you?" I burst out as we got to a more silent part of the club.

"I wasn't flirting back! And why should _you_ care? _We're_ not together anymore." Eric said.

"Yeah, well..._stop_ letting her flirt with you!"

"Why do you care?"

"_I don't_!" My tone betrayed me.

He looked at me pointedly.

"Do you still like me?" He asked.

I swallowed and looked away. I didn't know how to respond.

"_Well_? Do you still like me, Liz?"

* * *

><p><strong>So. Kinda short chapter. I know. It'll all be goin down in a couple of days...so...R&amp;R. Please.<strong>


	26. Avan&Liz, Liz&Avan

**JuliaFoolia: Way to quote Tori Vega for an Elavan fanfic.**

**TheGracie: How painful is your illness? Everybody ATTENTION: New updates now depend on the level of humor that I will get from TheGracie's decriptions of her illness. If it amuses me and makes me happy, updates will continue quickly. Thank you. *Turns of microphone***

**Also, Swimmersflip123: How PAINFUL?**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: I love that word. Git. It's awesomesauce. It also confirms to a very high level that you are an avid Harry Potter reader/watcher. Along with your name.**

**BTW, LOVED Liz's last tweet to MikeyDeleasa:**

**MikeyDeleasa: Just got 8th place in mario kart...who does that**

**LizGillies: MikeyDeleasa Losers. Losers do that.**

**I also just realized she unfollowed someone...maybe it was for #UnfriendFriday?**

**Ok ok! Stop yelling! Disclaimer: I do not own them. Otherwise the things that I want to know SOOOOO bad, would be known to me. But they are not. And it's killing me! Painfully. Like, scissors, painful. Like, stab them in and twist and open and close and jab, painfully. Like, BTK painful.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>"I, uh, I don't know...maybe. No. Yeah...no! I don't know, Eric!"<p>

I really didn't know how to respond to his question.

I didn't want to still like him in that way, but I think I did. But, I couldn't and shouldn't because I love Avan.

"I-we- better get back to the table." I turned and began walking back to the table when I felt him gently touch my arm. Instinctively, I turned around.

"Can I-Am I still able to go to your 18th?" He asked, looking nervous.

My gaze softened. Unfortunately, I could almost never say no to this Eric.

"Yes, Eric. We're still friends. We always will be." I said and walked back to the table.

Eric went to actually get a drink, so as not to seem too suspicious.

I sat down at the table.

"Oh, hey, Vic. I ran into Eric in the hallway. You should _really_ stop flirting with him."

"Why?" She asked. "I wan't aware that I was flirting with him." She looked at Avan.

Avan looked at me. "Why do you care that Vic's flirting with Eric?"

"Yeah," She said, batting her lashes at Avan.

She just didn't know when to quit.

"Oh, well, you _were_. Just like you flirt with _Avan_. _All the time_." I said, my voice starting to get tense. I saw her blush, as I called her out.

She just turned around in her seat to talk to Leon.

I rolled my eyes and watched the performance of someone on stage for karaoke.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watched Graham and Ari be cute.<p>

I was jealous.

I couldn't do that with Liz.

So I just slipped my hand in hers under the table.

Eric came back and sat on the other side of Liz.

"Alright!" The DJ called. "Who's up next?"

Ari stood up.

"I wanna!" She said. He raised an eyebrow at her, asking what song she wanted.

"Um, Rihanna's version of Love the Way You Lie."

It played.

"_On the first page,_

_Of our story,_

_The future seemed so bright_." Graham smiled at her like she was the sun.

She smiled back and continued.

"_Then this thing turned out,_

_So evil,_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_." Liz leaned back on me and rested her head on my shoulder to watch Ariana.

I knew that she loved singing. I knew that she loved acting. And I knew that she loved Ariana.

"_Even angels,_

_Have their wicked schemes._

_And you take that,_

_To new extremes_,"

But I _also_ knew that she was always second best to Ari; I knew that she put up with it for the reasons already stated, and some reasons that I don't even know _or_ understand.

"_But you'll always_

_Be my hero,_

_Even though,_

_You've lost your mind_."

I knew that it was hard for Liz to stay happy for her when Ariana got to do concerts and was always getting cheered for; it was hard for Liz to stay the cheerful person she is when her best friend always has more followers on Twitter, or more fans on , and Liz was almost always second/third best on Victorious polls, always beaten out by Ari or Vic. But no matter what, she kept smiling and being happy for them.

"_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn,_

_But that's alright,_

_Because I like the way it hurts_,"

Just like she was right now.

"_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry,_

_But that's alright,_

_Because I love the way you lie_."

When _she_ knew that Ariana would get more cheers, get more fans because of this, get to have another huge moment of glory.

"_I love the way you lie,_

_Oh,_

_I love the way you lie_."

When we _both_ knew that Liz would clap and smile and be happy for Ari after this performance.

"_Now there's gravel_

_In our voices,_

_Glass is shattered_

_From the fight_."

I knew not to ask Liz if she wanted to talk about it. The last time I had tried to do that, she had screamed at me and then broken down crying and apologizing for yelling, and for not being as perfect as the others.

"_In this tug of war,_

_You'll always win,_

_Even when I'm right_."

I don't believe she's perfect. No one is. But that doesn't mean that she's any less as good as the others, and I had told her so.

"_Cause you feed me_

_Fables from your hand,_

_With violent words and_

_Empty threats_."

I knew that tonight was gonna be a tough one to get through. We would end up arguing about Eric, or Victoria. I knew we would. It was inevitable, and we would have to talk about it later. It would end up with one or both of us feeling hurt or a little broken, but we'd be there to fix each other.

"_And it's sick that_

_All these battles are_

_What keeps me satisfied._

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn._

_But that's alright,_

_Because I like the way it hurts_."

Liz knew I liked to dig my fingernails into my arm frm time to time when I'm down or angry. Or press them into my palm. It was amazing how much she knew about me. It was also amazing how she knew that much about me. Whenever I did these things to drown out the other pain, she tried never to stop me, because she knew it was one of my ways of coping.

"_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry._

_But that's alright_

_Because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie_

_Oh,_

_I love the way you lie_."

I loved the way she understood my reasoning with pressing sharp objects into my palm.I loved how she let me, and if I ever accidentally got hurt, she wouldn't scold me, she'd let me get over the thrill of the little bit of pain, then fix whatever had happened. And I loved how if I was upset and she was around, she'd sit in my lap and hug me while I would press a pencil, my nails, a pen, anything sharp and painful into my hand.

"_So maybe I'm a masochist,_

_I try to run,_

_But I don't ever wanna leave._

_Till the walls are goin' up in smoke,_

_With all our memories._"

Liz shifted a little, so that Eric had to scoot over some, so Liz could put her legs up on the seats of the booth and relax on me a little more.

"_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn,_

_But that's alright,_

_Because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry,_

_But that's alright,_

_Because I love the way you lie_."

Whenever Liz was around, I didn't feel the want nor the need for that pain as often. She had been the closest thing to my cure that I had ever come to.

"_I love the way you lie,_

_Oh,_

_I love the way you lie."_

I put my arms around her middle, and for a moment, it wasn't on screen Beck&Jade and Jade&Beck, it was off-screen Avan&Liz Liz&Avan.

* * *

><p><strong>Coolio. So, I'm gonna pull a Sikowitz right now and ask a question that you have to answer or you fail my class. Name a Beatles song that you like and say which actoractress of Victorious you think it fits best! And GO! Also, R&R, thnx!**


	27. AN PLEASE READ

**Alright, I know a lot of you guys are mad at me for not updating soon enough. I'm sorry. But, you can thank My Name Is MeeeXX, for that. And I'll tell you why. How many of you read reviews written about my story? Probably not many of you. Well then, here's why I've halted updates:**

**My Name Is MeeeXX:**

**OK. Thoe story is alright, could be a hell of a lot better. But your cocky comments, your massive ego, and the fact you're horrible to reviewers that took time to review this piece of crap has put me off it for good**

**You're not the best writer here. There are a lot more talented ones. So I suggest you stop thinking you are just 'cause you have 100+ reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys can obviously see why I'm pissed off.<strong>

**Now, If My Name Is MeeeXX is reading this, I have a few things to say:**

**Fuck off. You're a hater. And I know why. Because your a loser and your only story has 6 reviews. You're just pissed that I can get more reviews in a shorter amount of time. Yeah, I know I'm not the best writer. But I'm obviously a better writer than you, Meee. And, I know you're a person who likes for other people to agree with you. I know this because you wrote your review where ANYONE can see it, and I bet you're just trying to get more people to like your story. A few words of advice: Suck it the FUCK UP! And if you've got a problem with me, PM me. OR keep putting your dumbass words into what you consider a "review". I don't give a rat's furry ass. So I'll be waiting for something from you, unless you're too much of a coward to call me out if I'm wrong. But I won't hold my breath, because you're not worth it.**

**Alrght. Now. On to my other reasons as to why I haven't updated:**

**My friend has school starting soon. She's fucking brilliant and she came up with an awesome plan. And trust me, it's AWESOME.**

**Wanna know what it is?**

**Alright. I'll tell you, but remember...haha, jk.**

**I will tell you though, if a couple of you ask me to. It has to do with Avan. And Liz. And Ariana. And possibly Kirsten Vangsness. So, tell me if you wanna know, cuz it's awesome, and will be dragging me away from fanfiction for a while.**

**Plus, the quicker I'm able to tell you, and the quicker you pretend to care, and really actually care, I'll put up a few new chapters.**

**And, once again: Thank My Name Is MeeeXX for the lack of updates. Seriously. If you want to, you can PM/Review him/her thanking him/her. In any way ya want. Like, hatefully. Or sarcastically. Or, if ya REALLY want to, truthfully. Whatever though. Remember what I said earlier, too. Thank you for reading this.**


	28. Last Part of AN PLEASE READ

**Awww...I love you guys. **

**I really do love seeing your reviews, so:**

**Awsnapcheerio: Thank you so much. Your review meant the world to me.**

**Imafanpire: You guys are all so sweet. Except for Meee. He/she's a bitch. Idc if it's a girl or boy. They're a bitch. And I guarantee someone has them whipped.**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Consider it done. I will tell you now.**

**My friend's school has NO Drama/Glee clubs.**

**I KNOW right?**

**So, she's putting a stop to that.**

**She's creating a Drama/Glee club, and they've already decided that their going to do a concert to support gay rights. I was like, HELL YAAA! And, she knows that Avan started SBNN. And she needs guest speakers for this concert.**

**She's going to ask him and Liz and Ariana to come to their school and represent SBNN. She's also going to ask Pauley P, or Kirsten Vangsness to guest appear to represent NOH8.**

**And she told me something totally awesome that she's gonna have for the closing part of the concert! It totally made me kinda jealous of her. **

**And she's figured out how to fund it.**

**Haha, ANDDDDD...I might tell her to take some pics with them and post them where all (you guys) can see them and admire Avan/Liz/Ariana/Kirsten/Pauley. **

**She's a freakin miracle. I love my friend. Like, a LOT. She said that it's going to be way cool, and she wanted me to tell you guys this, but we have to keep it between us, until she makes her Dean of Students approve it.**

**I know she can.**

**So, thank you all for your nice reviews/PM's and if you have ANY further questions, feel free to ask in Review or PM form. I like to hear from you guys.**


	29. Ezzy

**Thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ariana jumped off stage, getting hugged and hi-fived by her fans.<p>

I stayed in my spot.

She'd come over, kiss Graham. Hi-five me.

It would be the norm.

I'd put a smile on my face and be happy for her, even when I knew I'd be going to Avan's tonight, where we'd sit for a while in silence, then he'd kiss me, and I would break down and tell him what's bothering me, because he never needs to ask, he can just tell, and he'll hold me and I'll try to tell him I'm fine, but it won't work. He'll go from there trying to cheer me up and make me feel better.

Even though we were both aware that Ariana always seemed to be the favorite.

But I loved her like a sister anyways, so I'd never get mad at her. And, on the bright side, my birthday was tomorrow.

So, I stayed leaning against Avan, and waiting for the usual routine to go through.

"Babe," I heard him whisper. "I know that Ariana-"

"We'll talk about it later." I said.

And, just as I had known she would, Ariana ran over to Graham, kissed him, then turned to me and held up a hand for a hi-five. So I gave her one and smiled happily.

We all sat there and chatted for a while and Ariana vrought up that we'd all be able to perform like this at my party tomorrow.

I confirmed her statement and listened to Avan talk.

I still wasn't sure exactly how to respond to Eric's question.

I looked at Avan's phone a little while later. 12:30.

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?" Leon asked.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should all...head home?" I said.

"Oh man. Totally." He agreed.

"Hey, Ariana, I'll give you a ride home, if you want?" Graham offered.

"Kk!" She agreed.

"Hey, Avan? Can I catch a ride with you?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. Sure. But Liz is also." He told her. We all grabbed our stuff and headed out, saying our goodnights.

"Will I be seeing you at home?" Ariana asked quietly as the others hugged and said night.

"Probably not tonight. Avan and I have to talk about a few things."

She nodded and hugged me goodnight, then got into Graham's car with Graham.

"See you tomorrow?" Eric asked.

I nodded and he got into the car with Graham and Ari.

I sat in the front passenger's seat of Avan's car and Vic got in back.

"Aw," She comlained. "Why does she get to sit in front?"

"Because." Avan said simply. "It's her seat."

Avan ran his hand over mine "accidentally" as he went to put the car into drive.

We drove to Vic's house and she looked at me suspiciously.

"Why didn't we drop Liz off at her house?" She asked.

"'Cuz we were going to get ice cream." Avan said quickly. "Well, see ya later."

She smiled flirtatiously at him and hopped out of the car, going up to her front door.

"That bitch!" I said as we drove away. Then I softened my tone. "Were you really gonna take me out for ice cream?"

"If you want." He smiled at me.

I grinned at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He drove down the familiar route to the ice cream place.

Avan's phone buzzed as we were almost there.

"Will you get that?" He asked.

"It's in your pocket." I stated, feeling stupid immediately after saying it.

"Yeah? So?" He grinned like an idiot. "You'll be feeling your way around more than just my pocke-"

"Alright!" I said and reached my hand into his pocket. I pulled out his phone.

_To: Avan_

_From: Vic_

_G'night, Avan! Sleep well and c u at Liz's bday party 2mrw!_

He was still driving. So I replied for him.

_To: Vic_

_From: Avan_

_Yep._

"Who was it?"

"Uh, just Vic." I said, deciding not to lie.

"Oh, ok." He said.

I was shocked. No 'What did she say?' or, 'What did she want?' or anything like that. Just, 'Oh, ok.'

Odd.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I sat on one of the picnic tables that they had in a wooded area. I looked up at the stars and waited for Avan to come back. A few kids started walking by, and then noticed me.

"Oh my god!" I heard.

I looked away from the sky, and at the kids.

They ran up.

"You're Elizabeth Gillies!"

I smiled, feeling really good.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked kindly.

One of the girls had a baby in a stroller and was telling him to quiet down. The girl looked no more than thirteen or fourteen, and the baby looked to be about three.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Lily, that's, Jessie, and the baby is our little brother. And he won't calm down." The girl called Lily told me.

"It's nice to meet you all. Um, maybe he's tired?" I suggested.

"Not a chance," She laughed. "He's loaded with energy."

I bit my lower lip. I was actually nervous about asking this.

"Do you-do you want me to...?" I asked.

"Only if you want." Jessie said.

"Yeah, totally." I said.

The little boy got out of his stroller and I picked him up and put him on my lap.

"Hi!" He said brightly.

"Hey, I'm Liz. What's your name?"

"I'm Ezzy." He grinned proudly.

"That's an awesome name!" I said, matching his smile with my own.

"How old are you?" I questioned.

"Three. You three?" He asked.

I laughed at his question.

"Nah, I'm seventeen. I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow."

"I can count to twenty." He said.

"Really? Cool! Show me?" I asked as he nodded happily.

I was completely wrapped up in this kid.

He showed me how he counted to ten, then he just looked at me for a second.

I took in his delicate features.

He had pale skin, like I usually do; fair brown hair, like Avan's kinda; and blue eyes, the color of mine.

"Play cake." He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Play cake." He put his tiny hand on mine and patted it.

"Patty cake, patty cake," He began.

I played the game with him and when the rhyme was about to end, Avan walked up with our ice cream.

He stopped in his tracks, seeing Ezzy sitting on my lap, playing patty cake with me.

The girls saw him and looked down, blushing. I smiled at their sudden shyness.

One of their phones rang.

"Oh, hey mom. Yeah, we'll be home in a few." Jessie said.

"Sorry," Lily apologized.

"For what?" I asked. I was genuinely confused.

"Well, for starters, Ezzy. Sorry that he made you play stupid games with him. And sorry for...bothering you. We really just wanted to say hi, then..." Jessie said.

"Nah, it's cool. Besides, Ezzy's fun. And it wasn't a bother at all. I'm very happy to meet fans." I smiled at them.

They smiled back. "C'mon, Ezzy. We gotta go."

"No!" The little boy shrieked.

"Hey," I said to him gently. "It's alright."

He looked at me and gave me a hug, wrapping his small arms around my stomach. I gave him a small hug back and set him down onto the ground.

"Bye bye, Liz." He said and climbed into his stroller willingly.

The girls gave me one last smile and thanked me, and muttered a goodbye to Avan, then left.

Avan sat next to me, handing me my ice cream and putting one around me. He kissed me quickly and I leaned my head on his shoulder, eating ice cream.

"You were really good with him." He commented after a while.

I couldn't get Ezzy's image out of my head.

He looked like what Avan and I would produce.

"You know," Avan said. "He had eyes just like yours. And a skin complexion like yours."

"And hair like yours." I whispered softly, looking up at the sky again.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o Ooohhh...what's goin on in Liz's mind? What's goin through Avan's?<strong>


	30. Secret's Out

**Thank you all for the nice reviews.**

**TheGracie: Frogs? What the hell do frogs make painful? O.o**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I still do not own them.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't expect him to hear my last comment, but I should have known better.<p>

"What?" He asked.

"He had hair like yours." I said, looking at him.

"Guess what?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"I may or may not have taken a few pics while you were holding the kid."

I sat up straight. "Did you get any directly of Ezzy?"

"Yeah, I think so. You really enjoyed that kid, didn't you?"

I blushed and he smiled.

He grabbed his phone and began going through the pics he had taken.

"Yeah, there's a few of the kid, directly."

"Ezzy." I said.

"Yeah, Ezzy. We've now got a few pics of Ezzy. And a few of you and Ezzy. What do you think that name stands for?"

"Ezekiel." I said quickly.

He gave me an odd look.

"How'd you know that?"

"I used to go to school with a boy named Ezekiel. We all called him Ezzy."

"Oh. Well, you look absolutely amazing with a kid."

I blushed deeper.

He kissed me again. We abandoned our ice cream and drove back to Avan's.

He unlocked the door and we walked into his place.

I walked into his room and put on pj shorts and a tank.

He just got into his boxers again and laid down next to me on his bed.

"Hey, Liz?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I was snuggling up to his chest.

I looked at him and he kissed me softly.

"Would that be something you'd be interested in someday?"

I didn't quite understand.

"What?" I asked.

"Y'know...having a little Ezzy of our own. Someday." I smiled at how he stressed the someday part, and how he said "A little Ezzy of our own".

"Yeah, totally. I wouldn't want one with anyone else." He kissed me at that statement.

We lay down and turned off the lights.

After about a half hour, and me almost being asleep:

"Liz?"

"Yes, Avan?"

"You're eighteen."

I smiled into his chest.

"I know, Avan."

"Just thought I'd be the first to tell you: Happy Birthday, Liz!"

I kissed him again and soon we were both sound asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I shook Liz awake.<p>

"C'mon, babe; gotta get ready for your party!"

She woke up slowly and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I kissed her, my hair getting in my eyes.

I broke the kiss. "I really need to cut my hair." I joked.

"Never. I repeat. Never. Cut your hair. I'll go Jade West on your ass, Jogia."

I winked at her and stood up slowly.

"Come on, Liz. Rise and shine. Gotta get up and begin getting dressed all nice and pretty for your party so that Eric and other boys can hit on you, then I can hit them."

"Not on them?" She teased me.

"Liz...I like gay people. I support their rights. I love my foundation, SBNN. But, that's the whole point. S: Straight, B: But, N: Not, N: Narrow."

"Oh, Avan, I love it when you say butts."

"Elizabeth Egan Gillies, have you been up late watching Criminal Minds re-runs?"

"And if I say yes?" She asked.

"I'll probably just kiss you."

"Then yes. I have." I did as I said I would. I kissed her.

She got dressed (I already was) and we walked down to the parking lot. We got in the car and I grabbed her hand.

We got outside her and Ari's house and got out of the car. I had my clothes for the party here.

I kissed her one more time as we walked into the house. That kiss ended up being us up against the kitchen counter and makingout passionately, ending with me breaking the kiss. Ver reluctantly. Very.

But, also, because we saw Graham's car was parked in the driveway.

We walked into the living room.

I saw Liz get a shcoked expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Eric! What are you doing here?" She said.

I saw Eric sit up on the couch and the blanket that had been over him previously fell off.

"Sorry! Ariana invited me to stay on the couch since Graham was my ride home, and well, frankly, this isn't exactly my place. Sorry?" He said quickly.

"Alright, then. Do you have a change of clothes in your car? For the party?" She asked.

"Yeah, Graham said we were gonna leave them here, and come back this morning to get ready, but, we brought them in, and never left." Eric explained.

"Alright, then. Well, Avan and I are going to go get ready, wake up Ari and Graham, then I suggest you get ready, too."

He nodded at her and waved a small hi to me, then got up and went to the guest bathroom.

I went into Liz's room to get changed and waited for her, since she was going to go wake up Ari and Graham.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I went to push open the door of Ariana's room. Then thought twice about doing so.<p>

"Ari!" I called through the door. "Wake up! You too, Graham!"

Then I proceeded back to my room to get ready for the party. It would take a while. And the party started at 7:00 p.m. sharp.

For the most part, Avan and I stayed in my room, then when it was time, we went to the party the others.

We checked the guest list. Everyone was there.

"Okay," I said. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Not yet," He said. "I want to let a few rumors fly, then we will, ok?"

I nodded and we walked through the crowd, exchanging hugs and handshakes with people.

Finally, like, in the middle of the crowd, Avan kissed me, so that a few people saw. Not but five minutes later, people were walking up asking us if we were dating, because they heard a rumor that someone saw us kissing and holding hands.

We just smiled as more people continued to say the same things.

Fianlly, Eric got up on stage, after a few people had performed.

"Hey guys! First of all, I would like to say happy birthday, Liz! You're now, legaly an adult!"

"Yeah," Eric Lange yelled. "Now you can vote! And do other things!"

Eric, the blonde Eric, the Eric on stage Eric, smiled and continued.

"And I'd like to sing you a song." A familiar track began to play.

_"When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face,"_ This was our song. Well, it used to be our song.

"_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong_

_I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul,"_ Guardian Angel, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"_And I know I'll find,_

_Deep inside me,_

_I can be the one,_

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you,_

_Through it all._

_Through it all._

_Even if saving you_

_Sends me to heaven,_

_It's okay._

_It's okay,_

_Seasons are changing,_

_And waves are crashing._

_And stars are falling,_

_All for us._

_And nights grow shorter_." I could feel Avan tensing up.

"_I can show you_

_I'll be the one,_

_I will never let you fall,_

_Let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you,_

_Through it all,_

_Throughit all,_

_Even if saving you_

_Sends me to heaven,_

_Cuz you're my,_

_You're my,_

_My,_

_My true love,_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away,_

_Cuz I'm here._

_For you._

_Please don't walk away and_," Avan let go of me and began working his way through the mass of people.

"_Please tell me you'll stay,_

_Stay._

_Use me as you will_," So many girls were screaming for him. It was...interesting. He was pretty good.

"_Pull my strings just_

_For a thrill._

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray,_

_Gray,_

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you_

_Through it all._

_Even if saving you_

_Sends me to heaven,_

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you,_

_Through it all._

_Even if saving you_

_Sends me to heaven._

_I will never let you fall."_ I clapped with the rest of them, but looked for Avan.

"Thank you guys! Love you, Liz. One of my closest friends! I know you've found a new love, and I love how chill you are with being friends."

"I'll challenge you."I heard Avan say. He had a mic.

"To a...singing competition? I accept. The one with the loudest applause at the end wins." Eric accepted.

"Alright then." Another track started. Also familiar.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen,_

_She had some trouble with herself,_

_He was always there to help her,_

_She always belonged to someone else_." She Will Be Loved. Maroon 5.

"_I drove for miles and miles,_

_And wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times,_

_But somehow,_

_I want more._" I wasn't sure why he chose this song, but he delivered it brilliantly.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile._

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved,_

_Tap on my window,_

_Knock on my door,_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful._

_I know I tend to get so insecure,_

_It doesn't matter anymore,_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies,_

_It's compromise that moves us along,_

_Yeah,_

_My heart is full and my door's always open._

_You can come anytime you want,_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the_

_Pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile._

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

_And she will be loved,_

_And she will be loved,_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved,_

_I know where you hide,_

_Alone in your car,_

_Know all of the things that make you_

_Who you are,_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all,_

_Comes back and begs me to catch_

_Her everytime she falls,_

_Tap on my window,_

_Knock on my door,_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful,_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the_

_Pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile._

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

_And she will be loved,_

_And she will be loved,_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved,_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the_

_Pouring rain,_

_Try so hard to say goodbye."_

The loudest applause was indeed for Avan and I got up on the stage with him.

"I love you Liz." It went into the microphone. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by the small of my back and kissed with so much passion it just didn't seem possible.

We broke apart to a _very_ loud applause.

Eric winked at me and got off stage, smiling.

"I love you too, Avan." I smiled. My words were also sent into the mic.

I looked at the crowd and saw Vic standing there, shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh...hahahaha, I'll update soon. I swear.<strong>


	31. Already

**You know what, My Name Is MeeeXX?**

**Just get the _fuck_ off of my story. _NOW_. If you don't like, _don't_ fucking read it. And when you replied to my AN, it proved that you're still watching, waiting for me to get back at you. You like fighting. Well, _NEWSFLASH_ for you: I'm not going to go there. A LOT more people like my story than hate it, so you can kiss my ass.**

**Now, to all the faithful, nice reviewers:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like a major burden had been lifted off my shoulders.<p>

I kissed her again and felt like yelling with joy.

I couldn't but I wanted to.

I grabbed her hand and walked down to Victoria.

"Vic, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Liz."

Victoria was speechless. Momentarily.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, Avan. And Liz. I was hitting on your boyfriend...Oh my God! I feel so terrible, Liz. Can you forgive me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you didn't know that Avan loved me. It's not your fault." Liz was so forgiving. It was sweet, but she could come be sweet with me away from Vic. We could finally be public, though.

I put my arm around her waist and led her away from Vic, who was still stunned and had sat down.

Ariana came bouncing up to us, Graham in tow.

"That was awesome, Avan!" She said, addressing me, then turning to her Elizabeth.

"Ah! Omg, I can't believe you guys told everyone! Well, I can, but, it was so sweet!" Ariana hugged Liz, making it so that I had to let go of her for a minute.

Eric also came walking up, but he was smiling.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ariana let go of me, and I saw Eric standing there, rubbing his neck nervously.<p>

But he was still smiling.

I hugged him real quick and he looked at me.

"I knew it was him, I just was waiting to see if you maybe did have feelings left for me. But you're really, truly happy with him, and that's all I want for you." He said seriously.

"I am really happy with Avan. I love him a lot. I did have feelings left for you, but I know I belong with Avan. We'll still be friends though? And not like the, we're breaking up, we can still be friends, friends. I mean really friends."

"Totally," He grinned. Avan and I walked off, leaving Eric, Ariana, and Graham to chat.

We were walking around the crowd, when I realized that Avan was no longer with me.

I began looking around, starting to panicwhen I didn't see him.

Just when I was convincing myself to calm down, I felt familiar arms snake their way around my waist.

I turned around to see a very delighted Avan. His hair was screwed up from the wind and him running his hands through it. **(check this out: .com/#!/media/set/?set=a.126551167433549.34188.100002359998230 Last picture. Avan's lookin _fine_.)**

"What's got you so happy? I thought I'd lost you." I scolded.

He kept the grin on his face and said, "Nope. I was just getting something."

"What were you getting?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"Avan, what's up with all of the happy surprises this week?"

"You needed cheering up, and since I'm your boyfriend, I took it upon myself to do so."

"You didn't have to." I told him.

"Ah, but you're wrong. I hate seeing you upset." He said.

"Well, I'm gonna be upset tonight if you don't keep your promise-" He cut me off.

"No worries." He kissed me quickly, but when he started to deepen it, someone walked up and interrupted us.

"Um, sorry, but, I just thought I should get a picture. It'll be big news that co-stars Avan Jogia and Elizabeth Gillies are actually dating? Do you know how many people want that to happen? And now it has." He said. He was paparazzi.

Avan shrugged.

"What kinda pic?"

"Could I get a couple pictures? Like, one of you guys kissing, and one of you guys acting all in love?"

Hm. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Avan put an hand on my waist, and a hand on my face and kissed me. The guy snapped a shot. Then Avan let go and thought for a second.

He put my arms around his neck and put his arms around my middle and acted like we were swaying to the music and I rested my head on his shoulder.

The guy took the picture, thanked us, and left.

"Wow. We've been openly dating for about an hour and paparazzi's already on us." I said.

He laughed, then looked at his watch.

"Hey, Liz, what do you say, we just go back to your house? They'll never notice we're gone." He suggested.

"Alright." I agreed. "But, what if someone comes looking for us?"

He winked at me. "Don't worry. I've got it covered."

He grabbed my hand and took me back to my house.

I took the bottom of his shirt and pulled him into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. Boring-ish. But I was distracted. By that photo. If you took the time to look at it, you'll understand. I'll update quickly.<strong>


	32. Jade Plus Beck QA

This is a quick AN to Jade Plus Beck:

Facebook.

Sorry bout the link. But yeah, just put facebook in front of the resst of it.


	33. I Promise

**Yay. Another chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I found myself pressed up against the wall in my room.<p>

Avan's lips trailed hot kisses down my neck and back up.

I undid the buttons on his shirt while he pressed his lips to mine. He shrugged his shirt off, and I leaned into the kiss, running my nails over his abs softly.

He groaned and pressed on me harder. I enjoyed the amount of pressure that his body put on mine against the wall.

He unzipped the back of my dress and I let it fall. We kicked off our shoes and he pulled me down with him onto the bed after he'd gotten off his pants.

I felt a passionate static every time we touched. It was an unbelievable sensation. He ran his fingers down my side and onto my back, unclasping my bra and pulling it off.

I stripped him of his boxers as any other piece of clothing was removed from our bodies. I straddled him and he began sucking on my neck, sure to leave a mark.

All thoughts of anything but each other were lost as our lips met once more.

He flipped me so that I was no longer on top and glanced at his phone, which turned to midnight.

"I love you," He whispered, and pushed into me, pushing his lips onto mine to quiet me, and waited for our bodies to adjust.

I screamed a little, but I knew how to handle the pain.

He pulled out of the kiss and looked at me for the signal to continue.

I bit my lip a little and nodded. He started out slowly but then, as it got more intense, he abandoned that.

His hair was even more screwed up and in his face as I untangled my hands from it and dug my nails into his back, making him moan in pleasure. His eyes looked darker than usual and he looked downright sexy. Yeah, sure, the pain was still there, but it was drowned out by the pleasure and ecstasy.

It didn't take long before I felt my walls tighten around him and we were both over the edge.

"Avan!" I yelled and bit down on his shoulder.

He cried out in a painful pleasure and collapsed beside me.

I turned on my side to look at him.

I kissed him sweetly before giving him a small smile.

"Babe," He said.

"Yeah?"

"I got you something." He said.

He reached over and grabbed his pants and pulled out a small black box. He handed it to me and told me to open it. So I did.

"I got the idea from Beck and Jade." He confessed as I held up two matching necklaces with rings on them. The chains were pure silver and the rings were black onyx.

"Look inside them."

I turned one so that I could see inside it. _Avan&Liz_ in white jade with a heart on either side of the engraving.

"Which one is that?" He asked.

"Avan&Liz," I answered, locking eyes with him.

He gently took it from me and I turned around, putting my hair on one side of my shoulder.

He unhooked the chain and slipped it onto my neck. I did the same with the other one, which said Liz&Avan in white jade. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, Avan. I love you I love you I love you!" He grinned at me.

"I love you too, Liz. I wouldn't do any of this for anyone else."

"Not even Vic?"

"Not even Vic. Not Miley, not anyone. Only you."

I touched the end of his hair, then his face as he continued to smile at me.

We were each other's world. Nobody was ever going to get in the way again. He was mine and I was his, and we both knew it.

I touched the ring on his chest.

"They're promise rings, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, then, my promise is to never stop loving you, and I'll never cheat on you, or tell you lies. And I'll let you know if something's bothering me," I told him.

"I promise to be loyal, and honest, I promise I'll always love you, and I'll always be there for you, if something _is_ bothering you, or if you need me, or even if you just want me to be with you for no reason at all."

"And I promise you'll always have my heart." We both said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>We finally snuggled up against each other and fell asleep, knowing that we'd have to be awake in a couple of hours for work.<p>

And we were right to, also. We were awoken by Liz's phone ringing loudly, which normally would have annoyed the hell out of her.

But she just got up and answered it, throwing on a t shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Hello," She said sunnily.

"Yep, had the best birthday ever." She told whoever was on the phone.

"I love you too, mom. Bye," She smiled.

She jumped onto the bed next to me and shook me a little, thinking I was still asleep.

"Wake up, Avan. We've got a beautiful day ahead of us!"

I kept my eyes closed, trying not to smile.

"Wakey wakey, babe. C'mon, rise and shine!" She pressed on my stomach.

"Alrighty then, well, I'm gonna go take a shower. You'd better be awake when I get back in here." She gave in.

I finally stopped trying not to smile and pulled her back down by her waist.

"Ah! C'mon Avan! I have to go take a shower!" She smiled and laughed and kissed me, despite her protests.

I finally let her go and she walked into her bathroom with today's outfit and took a shower, while I went down the hall and took one, too. Then I returned to her room and waited for her to come out of her bathroom.

When she did come out, she was wearing a blue top that went perfectly with her eyes and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

She grabbed my hand and we went downstairs to leave.

Ariana was in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." She smiled.

"Hey Ariana!" Liz exclaimed and hugged her.

Ari looked very confused. "You're in a good mood today."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're acting like you used to before this week happened. Bubbly, happy, the good kind of strange." Then she looked at me. "Avan, what did you do? I must thank you."

I laughed, pulling her to me and putting my arms around her. "Oh, you know. Just had a really good night, I guess."

"Come on, guys! Let's go to work! Dan'll be waiting." Liz said, grabbing my hand and Ariana's hand and pulling us to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the promise rings idea from my ex boyfriend. And, to be honest here, I'm not sure which one of my friends wrote the beginning scene. I'm really not. One of them handed me a zip drive and told me to use that, so I did. Sorry if it's lame, but, I still have no idea which one wrote it. I'm confused. But, theres more to come for their work day. The story is coming to a rpid close. A few more chapters.<strong>


	34. I'd Be Lying

**Haha, wow. That's awesome, whoever reviewed my story with no name, your review made me laugh. I don't know why, it just did. I liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately have no known control over these people, but if I suddenly develope some kick ass super power that lets me control them, you'll begin to notice a lot more Bade and Elavan in the real world.**

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>I got into the car on the passenger side like usual, and Ariana got in the back of the car.<p>

Avan got in and started the engine, then slipping his fingers in mine as we drove off.

"Aw," Ariana said.

"What?" I asked, still extrememly happy.

"I just was thinking how cute you two are. You're, like, perfect for each other. Like Beck and Jade."

"Ariana," Avan smiled. "How do you think we play them so well?"

She giggled a Cat giggle, and looked out her window.

"What about you and Graham?" I asked. "He wasn't there this morning."

"Yeah, I figured that you guys might want the house to yourself last night, and went over to his place."

"Aw, thanks, Ariana. You're so sweet," I said. I couldn't stop smiling or being happy. But I was cool with that.

We got to set and walked in, Avan's arm around me.

We weren't filming again today, still editing, but we all needed to show up anyway, like usual. But, as stated before, days like this could be really fun, and now that Avan and I were in the open...my smile got bigger. I grabbed Avan's hand and pulled him into a bathroom with me, telling Ariana that we'd meet her there.

"Why'd you drag me in here?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to have a minute of just us before we see everyone," I said looking in the mirror at the faint red mark on my neck.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a long day. But it'll be a great one, because I've got you." He said kissing the mark lightly.

"Speaking of long days, we've got quite a few ahead of us." I still couldn't stop being happy. But, I didn't exactly want to stop being happy either. I liked being back to myself again.

We left the bathroom and walked to the hang-out room, the lounge, whatever you want to call it, and took our usual spots on the couch. Avan and Leon struck up a conversation, since, oddly enough, it was only Leon in the room.

I leaned on Avan and he absent-mindedly played with a rip in my jeans.

I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off to sleep, and dreaming of happy things. Like, the future with Avan, kids that looked like Ezzy, and other happy things, like last night, the necklaces with promise rings.

Avan shifted me so that I had my legs over his lap and had my head on his chest, but he did so gently, so that I could stay asleep.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>I felt her go to sleep with her head on my shoulder and moved her, so that she'd be more comfortable and not have a sore neck when she woke up. I noticed that her beautiful smile never once faltered, asleep or not.<p>

"Long night?" Leon smirked.

"Very," I admitted, smirking back.

"Wait, you-?" I grinned and kept playing with a tear in her jeans. Leon looked amazed.

"Is it hard to believe?"

"No. Not in the slightest. I mean, if I were a girl-"

"Dude." I said.

"Right, sorry." He laughed. "So why's she so happy? Besides you guys...so why's she so happy?"

"I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with the fact that we don't have to hide our relationship anymore." I said quietly, not wanting to wake her up.

Leon and I talked for a little while more, before Ariana, Matt, Daniella and Vic came in talking.

Liz woke up, but it didn't seem to faze her great mood. She stayed in the position I put her in, just without being asleep now.

"Hey, Avan?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her.

"When we were at your place the other night, watching 13, did you really not remember that Eric and I went out?"

"No. I remembered, I was just kind of...well, I'm not sure what I was. I think it was jealous, because I sat there and watched you make out with him on my tv." I told her, because I could clearly remember their break-up, I could remember her telling me about Eric a long time ago. I never forgot. I just liked "confusing" him with other people.

Because I hated that he ever touched Liz, because she's mine.

And I have feelings, and I do get jealous. Like Liz.

She leaned her head back on me and relaxed again, closing her eyes.

"Hey, Liz, you have a red mark on your neck." Ariana said.

"I know," She grinned keeping her eyes shut.

Leon laughed at how much like her character Ariana could be, and Ari pushed him off his chair. He got up muttering about how maybe she should have gotten the part as Jade, but still laughing.

"No way," Liz said, laughing with him. "She's way to nice to play a mean girl. And besides, we all got our characters for a reason. Like, Vic gets to play Tori because the show was made for her. Avan gets to play Beck, because they're both really sweet and hot, Ariana gets to be cat because she has a Cat Valentine-like personality from time to time. Leon, you get Andre because you're both so musically talented and great, Matt gets Robbie because...well...you're both kinda strange and awkward, but we all love you anyway."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "And you get Jade because if you really wanted to, you could be the bitch that no one would forget."

"Damn straight." She smiled. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on hers.

"And because it's Beck&Jade, Jade&Beck, and Liz&Avan, Avan&Liz. It's how the world works. Beck and Jade are perfect for each other, and so are Liz and I." I pointed out.

"Yeah, true." Ariana agreed along with the others.

"Oh my God, I'm still so so sorry about trying to take Avan, Liz." Victoria said.

"Don't worry about it." She said in her usual understanding tone.

Daniella got up to check the time, but ended up hitting a button on the radio, which started playing a song that made you want to dance.

Ha.

Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna.

Liz's eyes lit up and she ran her hand down my arm and linked her fingers with mine, standing up and pulling me with her.

Everyone else was already up and dancing to it.

It was amazing how quickly we could just change our activities.

I got up and danced like the lyrics of the song suggested.

It felt kind of like being in a music video.

'Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party,

But now we're rocking on the dance floor,

Acting naughty,

Your hands around my waist.'

It was a pretty fun song to dance with Liz to.

When it was over we were all laughing at Matt who had ended his dance with a disco move.

"Nice," Liz commented.

"What's that?" Ariana asked, pointing to Liz's necklace, drawing attention to us once more.

Liz smiled even brighter and I took mine out beneath my shirt, too as she answered everyone's questioning looks.

"Avan got them for us. They're promise rings."

"Aw! Avan that's so sweet!" Vic said.

I slipped my arm around Liz.

"Yeah! I wish Graham would do something adorable like that for me!"

I saw a smug look flash over Liz's face, but it was gone before anyone else saw it, and she was back to her regular sweet smile.

It made me feel even better that I had given Liz something that Ariana didn't have, something that Ariana was jealous of, instead of it being the other way around. She softly put her hand on my face bringing me down for a kiss that I couldn't refuse.

"So, that Eric dude...is he free?" Vic asked awkwardly.

"As a bird," Liz said never taking her eyes off of me.

"And would you mind if I asked him out or something?"

"Not at all. I've got something a million times better. I've got Avan." I smiled at her sweetness. I loved it.

The others continued a conversation, while Liz and I were lost in our own little world again, talking about random things.

"So, Miley Cyrus might be doing a video for SBNN." I commented playing with her hair.

"And...you're filming it? Well, if you want, I could go with you. But if you'd rather I stay at my place...or yours...I'd be fine with that." She said.

"No, I don't want you to stay at home. I want you to come with."

"Kk, so when is it?" She asked.

"Sometime next month." I answered.

"Sounds like a plan," She told me.

"Wait, so does that mean you're agreeing to go? Or are you doing a Rex Powers thing where you say 'Sounds like a plan' as in it literally SOUNDS like a plan?" I joked.

"I'm agreeing to go." She said.

"Okay. Do you reckon you'll ever see that Ezzy kid again?" I asked.

She frowned a little. "I don't think so." She said. "Unless we go back there sometime. I'd like to see him again."

If she wanted to see that kid again, I wanted to make it happen.

"We can go back anytime you'd like." I told her.

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>Miley Cyrus.<p>

Well, all his ex's want back in, don't they?

Oh well. I didn't care. He would never go back to her. Not now. I knew this because we had become the very thing most couples wished for.

"Really?" I asked, refferring to his statement about seeing Ezzy again.

"Really."

I sat up straight on his lap and kissed him excitedly.

"Who's Ezzy?" Ariana asked.

We hadn't realized the room had gone silent, which was abnormal.

"Oh." Avan said grinning. "He's this kid Liz met. We were at the ice cream place the other night, and a couple of kids came up to her, and they had this baby with them. It was their little brother, and he played patty cake with Liz."

"Aw!" Ariana, Vic, and Daniella said.

"I got pics, too!" Avan gloated. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We wanna see!" Daniella said with excitement.

They all came over to where we were sitting. Ariana sat beside me, Vic stood behind the couch next to Avan, and Daniella and the others did the same as he took out his phone.

"Alright," He began. "This is when I sat next to them."

He showed pictures of everything pretty much: Me and Ezzy playing patty cake clear through Ezzy's goodbye hug to me. Then he showed the close up pic of Ezzy.

"Whoa." Leon said.

"Liz, he looks like a mix of you and Avan." Vic said.

"I know, crazy right?" I asked her.

"Totally. Are sure you guys don't have a secret kid? Cuz he could be it." She laughed.

"Um, I hope I don't have a secret child. I'd feel terrible that I didn't even know." I smiled at Avan.

"It's fine." He said. "We don't have a secret baby."

"You sure?" Matt asked.

"Yes, we're sure." I said. "Becuase up until last night, I was a virgin."

"You guys should totally have kids someday. They would be so cute. Like that kid." Daniella said to prevent awkward tension.

"Yeah, someday. Right now we've got Victorious to do. We can have a kid when we can find time for one." I said.

"So, to clear this up, you DO want to carry MY child?" Avan said.

"Yes, Avan. Someday I want to have your offspring."

"Awesome," He kissed me.

We all spent the day talking and joking around until Dan came in and released us.

We got into Avan's car, Ari, Avan and I, and began talking once more.

"Maybe you could just release me in the park. Or I could become a part time babysitter." I suggested.

"Liz, you don't have time to be a part-time babysitter," Ariana pointed out.

"Damn. Well, maybe we could adopt a kid and hire a nanny to help take care of it when we have work."

"Babe, we're not adopting kids, because truth be told, I wanna know exactly what our biological babies would look like. I kinda want to see if we end up with an Ezzy. I want kids who never have to wake up one day and realize that they're not really a Jogia."

"Hm," I said.

* * *

><p>Avan POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm, what?" I asked her.<p>

"Elizabeth Jogia. Liz Jogia. Elizabeth Egan Jogia." She said testing out her name with mine. "Mr. and Mrs. Avan Jogia. The Jogia's. The Jogia family. Elizabeth and Avan Jogia. Avan and Elizabeth Jogia. Avan and Liz Jogia."

I smiled at her.

She was seriously thinking about that.

"I like it." She said.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Ariana commented.

"Ah, Liz. You've put in the best mood ever today. Let's all go get ice cream." I said.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Ariana shrieked.

"Yeah!" Liz said.

I began the route to the ice cream place where Liz met Ezzy.

Secretly, I was hoping he'd be there again.

I loved seeing her with him. It sent a warm feeling through me knowing that she would give our kids that much attention and care and love. Even more. It made me happy to a very high level that she someday wanted to go by Liz Jogia. She even used her middle name, and she hated doing that. But she seemed happy when she was adding my name to hers.

I was happy when she was adding our names together.

And she had said 'The Jogia Family.'

Family.

It sent warm happy feelings through my body.

And I'd being lying if I said that I didn't want a family with Liz.

I'd definitely be lying if I said that I didn't want Liz to be mine forever.

I'd certainly be lying if I said that I didn't want Liz to be the mother of my kids.

I'd also be lying if I said I hadn't spent nights awake thinking about us and our future.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Maybe, like, two more chapters, then this story ends.<strong>


	35. Forever Will Be Ours

**Hey guys. One more chapter, I think. It depends on how I end this one. But, you guys are in for a huge surprise. Also: Who else is pissed off to a very high level that Victoria Justice did a cover of Oh Darling? I am. I'm very pissed. Liz did a cover of it...well, 13 seconds of it, since her camera was jacked up at the time, but then Victoria goes and does this! Yeah, well, Victoria Justice's cover is NOTHING compared to Liz's newwest of One and Only, by Adele! Haha, what now, Justice? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Wish I did. Sad face now. Where's the men in white coats when I need them? Oh well. Locked Up rocked! XD I fell in love with it! I caught some Bade in there, too ;) And Liz has SUCH a beautiful voice! P.S. I'm never going to Yerba. Ever. Ha! Loved the Lady who looked like a dude. **

* * *

><p>Liz POV<p>

* * *

><p>We pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream place and I hopped out of the car.<p>

"You guys can find a table and I'll get the ice cream. What type do you want, Ari?" Avan asked.

"Uhm...strawberry." She giggled and I led her over to the table I had gone to last time.

"Liz, it's like, eleven-thirty. Do you think that they'll be here?" She asked sitting down. I stayed standing up.

I went to reply when suddenly I felt two tiny arms wrap around my middle, and heard shrieks of joy from whatever was hugging me.

I found myself laughing along with Ezzy as he grabbed my hands and danced around me, laughing and giggling.

Then the two girls, Jessie and Lily came running up, apologizing, but stopping when they saw it was me.

"Oh, hi. We, uh, we didn't expect it to be you. We're sorry about him. Do you want us to-"

"Nah. It's cool. We can all hang together, if you'd like." I offered up.

"Really?" Jessie asked.

"Totally. I kind of missed the little guy anyway." So they sat down next to Ariana, who had filmed Ezzy dancing around me.

Ariana loved taking pictures, so as she was talking with the girls, she was taking pictures of Ezzy and me, and of Jessie and Lily, and anything she liked.

Avan came up to us with the ice cream and offered to go and buy the girls some, too, but tey declined, stating that they'd already had ice cream.

After we were all done with our ice cream, we stayed for a little while, talking and playing with Ezzy.

"What's Ezzy stand for, anyway?" Ariana asked Jessie and Lily.

"Ezekiel." Jessie said.

"Told you, Avan." I said.

"Shut up," He laughed.

"Make me." So he did, by pressing his lips to mine and saying, "There. I made you shut up."

"So you did," I said. Avan went to throw away the napkins and stuff, and Ariana, Jessie, and Lily all started giggling at me.

"What?" I asked, showing Ezzy my phone, and letting him play with it.

"You are so lucky!" They said.

"Yeah, what's it like to kiss Avan Jogia?" Lily asked blushing a deep red.

"Uhm...really great. Any of you ever had boyfriends-Ariana, don't answer that. I know you have Graham."

"I play this?" Ezzy asked, refferring to a bubble popping game on my iPhone.

"Yeah, sure," I said, showing him how to play it. HE giggled at the tiny popping noises it made.

He had such a sweet laugh.

We spent about another half hour together, and then we all had to leave.

Ezzy gave me another hug and a small kiss on the cheek, to which Avan insisted he must get a picture.

Ariana, Avan and I got back into the car as Jessie, Lily, and Ezzy began walking back to where they live.

"Awwwww! Liz! He's soooo cute!" Ariana gushed.

"He is indeed." I said. For three, the kid was pretty smart. He had gotten a really good score on the bubble popping game, too. I had showed him how to save the score and put his name by it.

I leaned on Avan, worn out. Yeah, Ezzy was adorable, and I found myself feeling exessively happy around the kid, but it was also pretty tiring, considering we had work again tomorrow.

"Babe," Avan said after a while.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"We're at your place." He said. Ari had already gotten out and was heading up to the house. I got out and opened his door, grabbing his shirt and dragging him with me.

"Okay, so I'm staying at your place again." He laughed.

"Yes you are." I smiled, bringing him up to my room.

He laid down on my bed and put his hands under his head, watching me put on my shorts and an old t shirt.

I climbed on top of him and kissed him.

His hands were on my legs, then he moved them up around my stomach, pulling me down for another kiss.

He got up and took off his jeans and his man jewelry. Except for the promise ring necklace. Then he got back into bed and pulled me close to him.

"I love you so much, Liz, it's not even funny."

"I love you too, Avan."

"How much do you love me?" He grinned.

"More than anything or anyone else in the world."

He sighed content with my answer and I rested my head on his arm.

As he fell asleep, I thought about everything that now lay ahead of us, and everything that now lies behind us.

He'd always have my heart, and one day, forever would be ours.

"Hey, Avan?"

"Hmm?" He asked groggily.

"What do you think the future's gonna be like?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I want you to be there with me when it comes."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not perfect, but if I get too bothered with it, which I probably won't, I might go back and change it. But I don't think I will, since, I've now got a few different stories that I'm working on, one of which the first chapter of will be up either tonight or tomorrow. So, officially, Forever Is Ours is now at it's close.<strong>


End file.
